RWBY Movies: Watching YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles
by Kaizerthewriter
Summary: The cast of RWBY are brought into a theater by a bored writer and are shown a series of events starring them and a very popular card game, summary sucks but give it a chance. (Rated M just in case, permission to be written by MaxGundam1998)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Watching Destiny's Card

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

Kaizerthewriter, a fairly young aspiring author that has made a deal with one of his connections, and with this new deal, comes a new tale to tell. He was currently running through a checklist of things that he might need for the upcoming event.

**"Snacks, check. Chairs, check. Screen, set up."** He brought his hand up to an earpiece in his ear. **"Break rooms?"**

"Ready and waiting." Rala said from the other side.

**"Okay, the stage is set and no curtain to raise, let the hijinx, COMMENCE!"** Kai hollered.

He brought out his signature red pen. **"Oath of a Writer. KASSEI-KA SURU!"** And pressed the button on it down, and when it clicked a bright light showered the room, and a bunch of people appeared in the room sitting on a bunch of chairs and Kai was gone.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered what was going on.

"What the heck?" Weiss added.

"Where the hell are we?" Yang asked while her partner Blake was merely observing the room and all the people that were now in it.

"PANCAKES!" Nora shouted, as she was asleep.

"What in the world?" Pyrrha and Ren thought at the same time.

"What's going on?" Jaune wondered.

"Wh- what am I doing here?" A very nervous Oscar wondered out loud.

"It wasn't me!" Qrow shouted, as he was asleep too.

"Who did this?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin himself was confused as well but reined in his words and calmed down. "Now, now everyone, let's calm down, there's got to be a good explanation for all of this." He said using reason.

"I hope so." Ironwood said.

Ozpin heard this and turned to him. "James?" He asked for clarification.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Ozpin." The general said.

"What is all of this?" Cinder asked while standing aside Mercury and Emerald.

"Think we're in a theater room of some sort." Sun theorized.

"But why though?" Penny asked.

Hearing her voice made Ruby gasp a little. "Penny?" She asked.

"FRIEND RUBY!" Penny shouted as she ran over and hugged her tightly.

"It's... good to... see you too." Ruby choked out.

**"If you all are done now, mind if I cut in."** Kai's voice bellowed throughout the room making Penny let go of Ruby and make her hit the ground with a cartoonish plop.

A portal opened up in the floor as everyone backed up and what emerged was Kaizerthewriter himself. **"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all, citizens of Remnant."** The writer said with a smile on his face. **"For the third time in a row."** He thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

**"A good question, leader of team JNPR."** The writer himself said as he put his arms on his hips. **"The name's Kaizerthewriter, but please, just call me Kai."** Kai said.

"Okay then, Kai, why exactly are we here." Ozpin asked.

**"Well, that's simple of course, but first let me tell you a tale of my career."** Kai said.

"Alright then, let's hear it." Blake stoically asked.

Kai nodded as he began. **"You see, I'm a writer, a deific being with the power to create from nothing, to destroy and leave nothing behind, and more, and all writers are able to do many things, all for the sake of bringing a... special kind of light to our dull, boring society."**

Everyone was mystified by what he was saying, but Glynda caught the last part of what he said. "You did this... because your kind is bored?" She asked.

**"Well, kind of..."** Kai answered. **"Me doing this was a suggestion from one of my affiliates, and the inspiration just begged me to do this, so here I am with all of you to view the power and influence that you have on another world... in the form of a very. Powerful. Card game."** Kai punctuated that last part.

"A card game?" Weiss asked.

"We're here to watch people play a card game." Oscar asked.

**"Yes, but with a twist."** Kai mentioned.

"What kind of twist?" Yang pressed.

Kai smiled as he snapped his fingers and the screen lit up. **"Take your seats and find out."** Kai simply said as the screen lit up.

**Duel monsters. The card game that has taken the world by storm. It has become well known, and almost everyone knows what it is. With the creation of the solid field system, duel monsters has become the number one card game of the century with duelist being able to fight alongside their monsters. There are duel tournaments, schools designed to create pro-duelists, and entertainment duelists who live to spread the joy of dueling with others. Many stories have revolved around this very game, and this is one of them.**

"So the card game we're seeing here is called... Duel Monsters?" Glynda asked.

**"Correct, very cool game, but very complicated too."** Kai answered.

"How is it complicated?" Jaune asked.

Kai's face gained a negative expression. **"Competitive deck building, that's all I'm going to say on the subject."** He said, mildly confusing everyone.

**It was a dark room, and only one person was standing in there. It was a 15 years old girl who had short bright red hair reaching down to half of her neck, and her eyes were blue like the ocean. She wore a white jacket vest with short sleeves, a black shirt beneath, and her favorite magenta pants (or shorts, depending on the season). Her name is Anna Yuno. Anna was looking around, turning her head one side to another. She had no idea what was going on. Just then in the distance, she notices rose petals floating by her, and they were coming from another figure. It was a silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak and she had black hair with red linings. She also seems to be holding a scythe. Anna looked at the girl.**

"Hey, that's... me?" Ruby said, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, but who's the other girl?' Nora asked.

**"That there is Anna Yuno. The protagonist of this tale."** Kai explained.

"Interesting." Ironwood said scratching his chin.

**The girl just stared at Anna with an emotionless gaze, but gave off a feeling of fear. Almost as she were asking Anna for help.**

"Why does This Ruby look so... freaky?" Yang asked.

"I've never seen Ruby act like that in my entire time knowing her." Weiss said.

**"Spoilers, can't tell you now."** Kai said.

**Before Anna could say something, an annoying ringing sound echoes through the area, shattering the silence.**

**Anna's alarm clock went off and which was so loud that it caused her fall out of her bed. Again.**

**"Owwwwww. Why in the world did I get the super deluxe alarm clock again?" Anna says, as she picked herself off of the floor.**

"Uhg, alarm clocks, the bane of any peaceful slumber." Jaune muttered.

**"Anyway, another day means another adventure. I better get ready for school, and I better get my cards before I forget again." Anna says, as her expression of pain quickly switched to one of joy.**

**The one trait that is special about Anna is that it is hard to get her down, since her spirits are always high and she always looks at the bright side of things. You could say she was optimistic. She does get serious at times, but it rarely happens. Little does she know, that today is the day of a fateful encounter, and the duel that started her story.**

**PROLOGUE: DESTINY'S CARD**

"Destiny's Card?" Pyrrha read the title.

"Interesting title." Ozpin noted.

"Indeed it is." Cinder said smiling.

"I think it sounds awesome." Ruby said loudly.

Weiss sighed. "Of course you do." She muttered.

"Wonder what the title means." Blake said stoically.

**Anna was a just a normal girl. Living in Jewel City and attending Neon High School. It was her second quarter, and she was making decent grades with As and Bs. She lived with her sister, Victoria Yuno. Her sister is currently attending college and has a part time job as a library assistant. Her parents are currently in Egypt on an excavation dig site, investigating the ruins and treasures of ancient Egypt.**

"Ancient... Egypt?" ruby repeated.

**"Think of it like Vacuo, only that it's history is more known."** Kai explained.

**Life was simple for Anna, and she was okay with it. The one thing however that got her blood pumping with excitement was playing duel monsters. During her free time, she would study different cards and archetypes, to have a vast knowledge of the game to hone her skills. Her favorite deck she would like to use are the synchro-based decks. She was interested in XYZ, fusion, and the new pendulum monsters, but for some strange reason, she just loved synchro monsters. That however didn't stop her from trying the other summoning techniques. She planned on becoming a pro-duelist after graduating high school.**

"Pro-duelist?" Weiss repeated.

**"A career that people can take when they're confident and skilled enough to play Duel Monsters."** Kai said.

"People in this world make careers out of playing card games?" Oscar asked.

"That's ridiculous." Glynda said flabbergasted by the concept.

**"But true."** Kai told her.

**When Anna got to class, the first thing she saw and greeted by was her childhood friend, Zackery Aegis, or Zack for short. Zack was the same age as Anna, but he was a bit taller than her. He had short black hair that was move to the right, and had brown eyes. He is currently wearing his school uniform, but he normally wears a red T-shirt, depicting two swords crossing each other, and light blue pants. His personality can be described as energetic, willing to go head first into something. And if he sets his mind to something, he always tries to finish what he starts.**

"I like how this guys thinks." Nora said.

Ren smiled. "In a way, it's somewhat admirable."

**"Hey there Anna, how's it hanging?" Zack asked with enthusiasm, and a big goofy grin on his face.**

"Where have I seen that kind of smile before?" Weiss asked sarcastically while looking at Ruby, who smiled sheepishly.

**"Oh, hey there Zack. It's the start of the morning, so I guess I could say it has been okay so far." Anna replied with a nervous smile, as she is sometimes overwhelmed by the amount of energy that Zack usually gives off.**

**"Anyway Anna, you mind fine tuning my deck with me? I'm still trying to work it out."**

**"Sure. I'm sure it won't be a mess like that one time."**

"She makes his decks?" Ironwood asked.

**"Yeah, the thing about dueling is that the cards you use have to have synergy with one another, no synergy, no chance of winning."** Kai explained. **"Think of a Duel Monsters like a team of huntsman, the duelist has to have the cards work together in ways that will complement their effects and styles of play."**

"Very interesting." Ozpin noted.

"I think we're going to like this game." Ruby said confidently.

**Zack was a duelist just like Anna. He specializes in using Elemental Heroes, since he awed of how powerful and cool they were to him. Although he had good dueling skills, his deck building skills are downright horrible. On the first day he completed his hero deck, he stuffed a whole bunch of E-hero based cards in his deck (especially neo-spacians), that his first hand consisted of cards that were incompatible with each other: Burst Return, Bubble Blaster, Miracle Contact, Elemental Hero Avian, and Polymerization (and then "A Hero Emerges" card on his first draw).**

**"See what I mean, and just because it looks like it has synergy, doesn't mean it actually does."** Kai said solemnly.

"Wow, I didn't think about the possibility of a card game being that complicated." Weiss thought out loud.

"Guess there's more to it than meets the eye." Blake muttered.

**His opponent just finished him off in 5 turns with little effort. On the bright side, he was able to summon Elemental Hero Tornado with "Miracle Fusion", putting up small fight. Which proceeded to get destroyed by a "Rageiki" on the next turn. Anna was in complete disbelief after seeing how badly the deck's composition was, describing it as "Frankenstein's monster".**

That second to last word confused everyone. "What's a Frankenstein?" Ruby asked innocently.

**"Doesn't matter right now."** Kai said, dismissing the question.

**Anna made changes to his deck, having to cut some cards out and change a couple of monster, spell, and trap cards. It took a while for Zack to accept the changed deck, but he did started winning with a more balance "Hero" deck.**

"So Anna is the brains behind the deck, while Zack is the brawn using it." Cinder noted.

"That does seem like the best way to describe it." Emerald commented.

**"Thanks for helping me out with my deck Anna. By the way, can we add in "Fifth Hope"?" Zack asked.**

**"Sure thing, it is a useful card in tight situations." Anna replied with a stern look on her face, which people described it as her duelist face, which is also shown when she is dueling, building decks or making strategies.**

**Zack then noticed something was up with Anna. She had a look of confusion and doubt on her face. Zack knew Anna for a long time, so he knows when something is bothering her.**

"Wow, those two really are good friends." Weiss muttered.

**"What's up, you wish that you and Ruby were more closer."** Kai asked sarcastically.

"Hey, we bonded quite well after I started accepting her as leader, and she's actually quite competent when it comes to combat." Weiss said, trying to defend herself.

"Awww, that's the nicest thing I've heard you say about me." Ruby said playfully.

"Quiet, you." Weiss snapped.

**"You seem kind of stressed out today. Something on your mind?" Zack asked with curiosity.**

**"Well I have been having this weird dream lately. It's short, but yet mysterious." Anna replied, unsure of herself.**

**"Probably due to the stress. I mean you do have to take care of cooking, and other chores at your home since your sister is studying so hard." Zack replied.**

**"I guess you're right." Anna said, wanting to think that, but for some reason, she had a feeling that the dream meant something else.**

"She in for something big." Mercury said somewhat smiling.

**The school day was pretty normal. Anna and Zack were partners in each of their subjects. The test was an average test, and nothing interesting happened. When free time came around, Zack duel against other students. He lost a few and won a few, but he was okay with it. Anna on the other hand was taking notes on his performance, of how she can improve the deck.**

"Wow, she really is into this card game if she takes notes on other people's performances like that." Cinder admitted wit Kai eyeing her as to whether or not she's faking this interest.

**After school was over, Anna and Zack walked home together. It was currently sunset and the starry sky was almost visible. Anna was currently on the phone with her sister.**

**"Hey Victoria, I'm coming home soon. Do you need me to get anything?" Anna asked.**

**"No thank you. By the way, I had some free time and I decided to cook dinner tonight. Right now I'm starting simple with the meatloaf."**

**"Oh, really. I guess that's nice." Anna said with a worried tone.**

**Victoria may be the nicest and smartest big sister Anna ever wanted, but she has little experience the kitchen since she is studying most of the time. The last time she cooked, the curry in the pan exploded, and it took hours to get the stains off of the roof, floor, curtains, and somehow it ended up in the refrigerator. She has been improving recently, with less exploding and the food tasting good, but it is usually a mess in the end.**

"It could be worse." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Ren said inhesitantly as he's seen what happens when Nora try's to cook.

**"Make sure you come home safely Anna, and if you're going to be late, call me before 11:00 pm." Victoria says.**

**"Will do sis. See you later."**

**Anna then hangs up, and then notices how beautiful the sky was. It was bright enough to show the stars in the sky. The best thing about Jewel city is that when nighttime comes, the sky would always show its stars, which would shine like diamonds.**

"Whoa..." Weiss was amazed at the sight, so much so that her eyes we're sparkling.

"Amazing." Ironwood admitted.

"Now that's a view." Yang said.

"Agreed." Blake said in awe.

**"You know Zack. It is a nice view no matter where you are in this city. It has a nice glow." said Anna as she looked up into the sky.**

**"The way you say it almost makes it sound like you want something to fall out of the sky." Zack replied with a sarcastic tone.**

**"Well maybe I am expecting something to come. I mean the world has to hit you on the head at some point." Anna replied cheerfully.**

**The two of them laugh at each other. They then notice what appears to be a meteor flying across the sky. Anna and Zack smiled as it gave them a warm feeling. That lasted for short time when they started to notice the meteor changing course heading right towards them. Anna and Zack showed blank expressions and immediately turned white.**

Most of the viewers was thinking the same thing as they collectively said together...

"Uh oh."

**"If we die, I'm blaming you." Zack says with a slight hint of fear and annoyance.**

**"Don't worry. This one is on me." Anna replied.**

**The two of them started screaming as they ran away from the meteor, which seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. Then everything went dark. When Anna opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground next to Zack. For some reason, she wasn't dead.**

"Oh, thank goodness." Glynda sighed in relief.

"But how are they alive?" Ironwood wondered.

**While she was glad that she and Zack didn't die, she also felt confused of how they survived. Especially since there were signs of damage, and tiny small crater in the ground in front of her. As humans are highly curious, Anna looked into the crater and found, a card.**

**"What is a card doing in a crater?" Anna thought to herself, as she picked up the card.**

**Just then Zack was just waking up. He seemed to be in pain and a little dirty.**

**"Uuuuuggggghhhhh. What just happened? And why in the world are we still alive? Not that I am complaining." Zack asked in a state of confusion.**

Cinder had an inkling as to what really happened but kept her moth shut.

**"Do you know wha…hap...pened…here? Uhhhh, Anna?" Zack stuttered as his face changed to one of shock.**

**"Are you okay Zack? You look like you seen a ghost" Anna asked with a confuse look on her face.**

**Zack only pointed behind Anna as his hand was shaking. When she turned around, her eyes went wide; it was the same girl from her dreams. There was only one slight difference. She looked chibi (imagine the Ruby plush toy, that you can purchase from the roosterteeth website), being way shorter than she was in the dream. She also appeared to look ghostly as you can see right through her and like a ghost, and she was hovering in the air. There was an awkward silence between the two girls, until the chibi spoke.**

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" the chibi spoke with a very cheerful tone and a cute smile on her face.

WBY and JNPR would have looked plainly at Ruby if it weren't for the fact that they noticed that wasn't looking the same as her usual self.

"Why is she-" Kai cut off Yang.

"Spoilers, can't tell." The writer said plainly.

**Anna's reaction was somewhat reasonable in her situation. She fainted. The chibi, known as Ruby, looked down at Anna with a confuse look. She then raised her head, and directed her attention to Zack, who was just speechless from what he is seeing right now.**

**"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, as she hovered over the unconscious Anna.**

**Zack fainted. Ruby just looked at the two not knowing what was going on with closed eyes and a blank expression.**

**"Why is making new friends so awkward for me." Ruby asked herself in a deadpanned tone.**

"You knock out two different people, and that's what your concerned about?" Weiss asked loudly.

"That seems a bit cartoonish of you, Ruby." Pyrrha commented.

"At least she didn't panic or things would be really bad." Sun said in her defense.

"Yeah, it could be worse." Oscar said.

"The kid's not wrong." Qrow said agreeing with him.

"Well now, aside from that, onto the meat of the story." Kai said loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED

...

Well, I can say with confidence that this is a new project that I'm going to be working on in partnership with MaxGundam1998. He's an incredibly talented writer that encapsulated the spirit of RWBY into his stories so well, and his other stories are great as well, check them out if you interested.

READ THIS!

P.S. On a more serious note, I just want you to know that I try to incorporate as much original dialogue into my reaction fit's as possible, but because this is a fanfic from someone else, who gave me permission to write this story, I'm most likely not going to be able to implement ANY original dialogue into the story itself, so please do not flag this fanfic, or any of my others, because I try to put my heart and soul into these chapters I write, and I mean that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 1: Watching Rose's Dance

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we've got the prologue out of the way, now it's time for the meat of the story." Kai happily said.

"Well, Ruby accidentally knocked two people out, so how far down can this go?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

"Well, it's hardly her fault in the first place." Jaune said, defending her.

"Can we just move on now?" Yang asked.

Kai nodded and snapped his fingers as the screen lit up.

**Hello? Is anyone in there? You know it is very rude to ignore a person that is trying to get your attention." A voice echoed out.**

**Anna heard a voice calling out to her. She started to regain consciousness, as her eyes begin to open up. She blinked a couple of times before sitting upright on the ground. Dazed and confused, she tried to process what was going on.**

**"Man, I had one of the weirdest dreams ever. It involved a meteor, and some tiny ghost girl." Anna says.**

Glynda sweatdropped. "That wasn't a dream." She said bluntly.

**"Ahem" A female voice said.**

**Anna turned her head towards the direction from where she heard the voice. That's where she saw the red hooded chibi floating right in front of her. Anna was startled just a bit, but she regained her composure, and decided to approach this in a civil manner.**

**"Ummmm, who exactly are you?" Anna asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke the chibi.**

**"My name is Ruby Rose, but you can call me Ruby. But I'm still a little mad at you for fainting like that when you saw me." Ruby said, as she was annoyed about that.**

"You made them faint and you're the angered one?" Blake said raising an eyebrow.

Ruby simply pouted hearing this. "It's not like I wanted to do that." She responded.

**"Please forgive me. It's just not every day that a small girl falls out of the sky and then hits you like a meteor." Anna says.**

**This caused Ruby to be slightly embarrassed, knowing she was the person who caused the huge explosion, which resulted in the damage in the 10ft diameter circle.**

**"Oh, errrrr sorry about that. I just lost control when I came here, and I wasn't expecting to have a rough landing." Ruby said with her head tilted down with guilt.**

"But what was it that made her have that landing in the first place?" Ironwood asked.

"It's gotta be someone who doesn't want Ruby around, obviously." Qrow theorized.

This got Cinder thinking. _"Maybe Salem was behind it?"_ She thought.

**"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes, even I do. It's just important to learn from it. So we good?" Anna says with the usual cheerful smile.**

**Upon seeing the smile and hearing what Anna said, Ruby started to feel better, and then she smile back at Anna.**

**"Thanks, not everyone is that forgiving. You know, we started off of on the wrong foot. Let's start over again." Ruby said cheerfully.**

"Glad to know you salvaged the situation." Ren said.

"Indeed, I'd say you're a different person than when you first arrived at Beacon." Ozpin complemented Ruby, making her sheepishly smile.

**"Alright then, all is forgiven. My name is Anna Yuno, and my friend sleeping behind me is Zackery Aegis. But you can call him Zack." Anna said while pointing to Zack.**

**"You already know my name. So, where exactly am I anyway?" Ruby asked, looking around her surroundings.**

**"You are in Jewel city, my hometown. The reason why its name Jewel city is because it is famous for its mines of precious minerals. Also when it is night time here, the stars here sparkle like jewels." Anna replied as she pointed up to the sky.**

**Ruby in turn looked up, and was immediately amazed and awed struck of how the stars did sparkle like jewels. It filled her senses of joy and tranquility, being one of the most beautiful skies she has ever seen.**

**"It's…so…BEATUTIFUL!" Ruby screamed as she gazed upon the diamond like sky.**

"I honestly don't think I'll ever get tired of that sight." Weiss said resting her head on her hand with a faint smile.

"You said it." Jaune said agreeing with her.

"Wait." Blake said while looking at Weiss. "Are you smiling?" She asked teasingly.

Weiss blushed slightly. "Oh, quiet you." she snapped.

"Is her smiling really that rare?" Oscar asked.

"Heh, like you wouldn't believe." Yang answered smiling.

This agitated Weiss to no end. "OH SHUT UP!" She yelled at the blonde, getting her friends to laugh.

**Just then, both Ruby and Anna noticed that Zack was starting to wake up. He looked like he had a headache and was scratching his head. As his senses started to come back to him, he notices Ruby hovering right next to Anna. His changes from one of confusion to one of shock and fear.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BOMB GIRL!" Zack screamed, while imagining Ruby in bomb outfit (like the one Link wears in triforce heroes).**

**"MY NAME IS NOT BOMB GIRL!" IT IS RUBY ROSE! RUBY ROSE!" Ruby yelled back in anger.**

"Yeah, I don't even use explosives." Ruby said in agreement.

"Yeah, out of all of us, explosives are more of a Nora thing." Blake muttered, loud enough for the hyperactive girl to hear.

"You'd better believe it, and preach it, buster." Nora exclaimed before laughing pompously.

Ironwood watched her laugh and made a mental note to keep any explosive devices away from her, for some reason.

**After calming both Zack and Ruby down, Anna explained to Zack that Ruby isn't hostile and that she just fell from the sky. Zack wasn't really happy that he almost had a near-death experience, but he decided to give Ruby a chance.**

**"Alright Bomb Girl, if you want to earn my trust, then you have to tell us what you are doing here in our town." Zack said, as he spoke in a tone of detective.**

**"My name is Ruby Rose, but I don't have time to explain. I need to find the nearest Huntsman Academy and the most skill Huntsmen that are living here. You think you can help me find them?" Ruby asked, in a tone of desperation.**

**Upon hearing this, Zack and Anna had looks of confusion, with small blank eyes. Sure they have top-dueling academies, but not hunting academies. They both exchange looks at each other, seeing if the other knew what she was talking about. Of course, they had no idea what Ruby was talking about.**

**"I know from your looks that you are wondering why a 15 year old girl would want to see high ranking Huntsmen all of a sudden, but please I'm in desperate need of help right now." Ruby said frantically, hoping that Anna and Zack would help her.**

**She either expected them to say "yes" that they would help her, or "no", thinking that she is just a crazy girl trying to sneak her way to the big leagues. What she got was totally unexpected.**

**"Why would need a help from a person who hunts for wild animals?" Anna asked.**

"Different world, different rules." Kai said simply while everyone else was processing what Anna had just said.

"I... thought of the possibility that huntsman academies didn't exist in this world, but no sign of Grimm in the slightest?" Glynda asked.

"Unbelievable." Weiss muttered.

"That kind of world must be peaceful, right?" Ruby asked looking at Kai.

Kai simply looked at her and mouthed "Nooooo" while shaking her head slowly. Ruby raised an eyebrow an opened her mouth to ask a question, Kai raised a hand to stop her. "Long story, not worth explaining now." He said bluntly.

**"Huh?" Ruby said with a blank look.**

**"I never heard of Huntsmen school before. Why would people be willing teach kids of how to kill animals?" Zack said with his thinking face. (The one Phoenix Wright makes)**

**"Wha?" Ruby said in disbelief from what she was hearing.**

**"Also, you don't look fifteen, you look like a very small toddler." Anna said looking at Ruby who was clearly tiny (Chibi size of when she fangirls over weapons, from the first season of RWBY: Episode 2).**

**The last one completely caught Ruby off guard.**

**"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, trying process what Anna just said.**

**"But, but that can't be. I'm standing face to face with you right now!" Ruby screamed with shock.**

**"I think that's because you are floating." Zack said while pointing to the ground.**

**Ruby looked down and saw that her feet were not connecting with the ground. She then looked at her own body. As if it were not enough to prove to her that she was not the size of a 15 year old. Anna took out her D-Tablet and put it on mirror mode, showing the reflection of Ruby. Ruby looked at her reflection in complete horror as she saw herself completely miniaturized. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming that she was chibi. What seemed even more surprising is that her own body looked like one of ghost.**

**"I…can't…believe…that I shrunk…and turned into a ghost! Does that mean I'm dead?" Ruby said slowly, in denial.**

"Wait, is she dead?" Ren asked.

"Nope, in actuality, she's now a duel spirit, a being that inhabits another world that connects to earth's duelists via dueling." Kai explained. "At least, that's the basic idea of it." Kai said.

"Wait, so..." Weiss was cut off when Kai raised his hand.

"Just sit back and watch." He simply said.

**Anna felt sorry for Ruby. Thinking that you yourself, actually dead, must be hard to take in. He then proceeded to give Ruby a hug, thinking she would just pass through him. However, what happen instead is that when Anna touched her, Ruby's ghostly body suddenly was replaced by a solid figure, while floating still. Ruby looked around her, and all forms of sadness disappeared instantly.**

**"YAAAAHOOOOO! I'M NOT DEAD!" Ruby screamed as she started moving around the area at high speeds, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.**

**"What just happened? More importantly, how is she moving around the place so fast!?" Zack asked Anna as he is trying follow the unbelievable fast Ruby.**

"I'm guessing they don't have semblances and, by proxy, aura either." Ironwood asked.

"You guessed correctly." Kai said nodding.

**"To be honest with you Zack, I have no clue what she was trying to explain back then." Anna replied as her eyes tried to follow Ruby who was currently in the air screaming at the top of her lungs.**

WBY sighed at this and smiled. "Of course she is." Weiss muttered.

**Meanwhile in the distance, on a top of the Jeweler mall building. What appear to be a small black portal started to form on the ground. The portal then grew in size, giving off an unsettling atmosphere. Then a black liquid emerged from the portal, and it then began to take shape into the form of something sinister. It first formed legs, than arms and finally a head. The back liquid then dispersed, leaving behind a strange figure. It's seem to wearing black armor that a knight would wear, with several difference. There were spikes on his shoulder pads, and on this back. His left arm seem to have a gauntlet like machine on it. Its face was covered up with a mask, which had two eye slits, a sharp teeth design of a wolf, where the mouth would originally be, and it also had two horns sticking out of the sides of the helmet. What was highly noticeable, were the red eyes that it had, which would invoke fear into anyone who gazed upon them. The figure stood and looked around the city. It was searching for something, or someone. Some people noticed the figure on top of the building while looking from the ground. What they did was what any person would do. Take a picture of it and post it on their social network, put weird emojis on it or take epic selfies with it, even though it was ten stories high. Just then the figure sense a large amount of energy, and quickly turned its head towards the source, to see rose petals flying into the sky from afar. You can't see his face since he is wearing a mask, but the strange figure was smiling sinisterly underneath.**

"Um, who is that?" Nora asked.

"He doesn't look friendly." Jaune said worrying about what was going to happen next.

"He must have picked up Ruby's location." Blake theorized.

"Given the fact that he saw the rose petals, I think that's a confirmed fact." Ozpin said.

**We now return to Anna, Zack and Ruby who were settling down after what just happen, and then went back to their conversation. Ruby who just settle down, realized something else.**

**"WAIT! YOU NEVER HEARD OR KNOW WHAT A HUNTSMAN IS!?" Ruby screamed.**

**"From the way you describe them, I going to go with a positive no." Zack replied.**

**"WHAT ABOUT DUST, REMNANT AND THE FOUR KINGDOMS, WEAPONS THAT TRANSFORM, SEMBLANCE, ROBOT ARMIES, FLYING SHIPS, OR GRIMM!?" Ruby asked frantically as she was in deep denial.**

**"Dust, the dirty stuff that is on our desks?" Zack said.**

**"I don't recall remember that Jewel City was in a Kingdom, but there is the Queen of England." Anna said.**

**"The weapons here are pretty neat, but they don't transform. I mean gun swords are physically impossible to make." Zack said.**

**"Semblance? As in personality, or character traits?" Anna said.**

**"We have armies and robots, but I have heard of a robot army." Zack said.**

**"We got airplanes and fighter jets, but I don't think we have a flying carrier warhead ship." Anna said.**

**"What's a Grim?" Zack asked.**

"If things were backwards and they were in our world, they wouldn't last five minutes." Mercury chuckled.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're not wrong." Emerald said in agreement.

**Anna and Zack just stared at Ruby, who was in shock upon hearing what came out of their mouths. Ruby then proceeded to sit in a corner and sulked. Anna and Zack couldn't help but feel sorry, but confused, for Ruby as she was unprepared. Just then Zack pulled Anna over to talk to her.**

**"Anna, do you have any idea what is going on with this girl? She crashes into us from the sky, doesn't even know what size she is, and now she is saying weird things." Zack said, as he is slightly concerned for Ruby who was now shivering in the fetal position, while muttering something.**

"Yeesh, you look like what would happen if you realized cookies didn't exist in a world you went to." Nora joked.

"AAAAHH!" Ruby screamed as she leaped seven feet in the air, she landed and was breathing heavily. "Don't... ever... say those... words again." She panted while breathing hard.

Nora giggled. "Hehehe, sorry." She sheepishly said.

**"Look Zack, it's highly obvious at this point that this girl is not normal. I'm not talking personality or character wise, but she is somewhat different from us." Anna said with a serious look on her face.**

**"What makes you say that?" Zack asked.**

**"Take a look at this. I saw it when she was bouncing around with joy." Anna said.**

**Anna then proceeds to show Zack what was in her hand. At first glance, it looks like a normal duel monster card. However what surprised Zack the most was the monster depicted on the card. It was Ruby Rose (as a chibi). The card's name was "RWBY Soul - Ruby Rose", level 3, wind type attribute, a Warrior/Tuner/Effect type monster, and with 1400atk and 900def. Zack was going to read the effect, but was interrupted by Ruby who saw the card in Anna's hand. Before Anna could react, Ruby came over in a blink of an eye and snatched the card.**

"Huh?" Was the audiences collective response.

"Is that a..." Cinder interrupted Pyrrha.

'A duel monsters card?" She asked.

"Yep, an essential part of any duel spirit." Kai answered.

**"FIRST THERE IS NOTHING HERE THAT I KNOW, AND NOW THERE IS A PICTURE OF ME ON A CARD! WHAT'S NEXT!? COOKIES BANNED FROM THE CITY!?" Ruby screamed as she looked at the card in her hand.**

**Deciding to mess with her a bit, Zack said three words that Ruby would never want to hear.**

**"What's a cookie?" Zack said.**

**Upon hearing these words. Ruby was silent for a moment. Until…**

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The students of Beacon (except Ruby) broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter hearing on screen Ruby's scream of anguish. While Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Cinder tried suppressing their laughter, while Qrow and Mercury were busy rolling on the floor laughing to care, and Emerald was beating the armrest on her chair while stifling her laughter.

"HEY! It's not funny!" Ruby shouted before pouting.

"HA! Now you know how I feel when you call me an ice queen." Weiss said between laughter.

"Best. Reaction. Ever." Sun shouted before continuing to laugh.

"You've got to admit, it is pretty funny." Yang told her sister.

All the ongoing laughter only made Ruby pout even more.

**"I was just joking Ruby!" Zack said as he laughed at Ruby's reaction.**

**Ruby was not pleased. After Anna prevented Ruby from strangling Zack, she then calmed her down and decide to talk to her.**

**"Are you okay Ruby?" Anna asked.**

**"I don't know. You guys don't know anything I know, and I don't anything about this place. I was sent here for a purpose. To help this place, and now I'm lost, with no clue what to do. I feel helpless." Ruby replied as she looked down.**

**Anna saw how lost Ruby was. She didn't had anywhere to go, and she didn't know where to go.**

By that time everyone had stopped laughing and gained a look of remorse for on-screen Ruby.

"Oh man." Sun muttered.

"Ruby." Penny silently said.

Ruby started to ponder about what would happen if something like this would actually happen, but was snapped out of it when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked in that direction and saw Yang. "Don't worry, we've got your back." She said in a reassuring tone.

Ruby turned to face Weiss and Blake and they nodded in confirmation, she looked at JNPR as they nodded in agreement (with a smile in Jaune and Nora's case), causing Ruby to tear up a little. "Thanks, guys." She softly said as she wiped her tears away.

Meanwhile with Cinder's team.

Cinder herself merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Mercury silently mock gagged.

And Emerald simply looked at them in silence. _"How can they be so... trusting all the time?"_ Emerald thought to herself while folding her arms.

**"You know, why don't you come home with me, and tell me all about where you come from?" Anna said cheerfully trying to cheer up Ruby.**

**"Yeah, okay." Ruby replied as she got herself back together.**

**"Well, it's official. Looks like you will be hanging out with us for a while." Zack said.**

**Ruby nodded happily. But just as they were about to leave, Ruby sensed something. Her expression went from joy to fear. She felt this kind of feeling before. She knows it all too well. Before she could react, a giant loud thud was heard behind Anna and Zack, creating a shock wave sending a gust of wind blowing towards them. After recovering from the shock wave, they saw what appear to be an evil knight, with spikes coming off of its armor, horn on its helmet, and it had red eyes.**

"What the hell." Ironwood exclaimed.

"What is that thing!" Nora loudly asked.

**"What is that thing?" Anna asked in horror.**

**"Why is it…so ugly?" Zack asked in horror as well.**

**"I'm am Grim Wolf, and you have something that belongs to Me." The wolf knight monster said in a menacing tone.**

Cinder was shocked to hear this bit of news. "'Grim' Wolf?" Mercury repeated.

"Cinder, you don't think..." Emerald whispered to her as to not raise suspicion on them.

_"Salem created a humanoid Grimm?"_ The false maiden wondered to herself.

"But... Humanoid Grimm is statistically impossible." Glynda said.

"This is a different world, so there must be new rules and factors at play that makes this possibility possible." Ozpin noted.

"Looks like you're catching on." Kai smiled.

**"Run away." Ruby said.**

**"What." Anna replied.**

**"I'll hold him off you two get to safety." Ruby said with a more serious tone, as she sounded more focused.**

**Before they could say anything, Ruby pull out from her cloak a red rectangular item. What surprised them even more was the fact that it turned into a scythe! Zack just stared eye-wide of a 15 year old wielding a deadly weapon. Anna was impressed that, she could carry and use a weapon that was bigger than her. And with that, Ruby let out a battle cry and charge at the monster. Normally, most monsters would cower in fear of seeing a mechanical scythe. In this case however, Grim Wolf had nothing to be afraid of. When Ruby started whacking him, it caused no damage at all. Grim Wolf, Anna, and Zack just sweat dropped, at the sight of a little chibi girl, comically whacking a big bad wolf. Grim Wolf decided to end this. When Ruby stopped attacking to take a breather, Grim Wolf raised his hand, and flicked Ruby with his fingers. Ruby was then sent flying, and she then crashed into Zack.**

**CCCRRASSSSSSHHHH!**

"Seriously, NOTHING!" Weiss shouted in shock.

"And do you really think it was a great idea to take a breather like that in front of an enemy?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"Not to mention the fact that he flicked Ruby away with ONE FINGER!" Jaune emphasized the last part.

"Her size and stature do seem to make her less combative." Ironwood noted.

"Why did I have to be so short?" Ruby mumbled.

**"I'm okay!" Zack said.**

**"Don't bother trying to run, I placed an energy dome in this area, so don't expect to be leaving any time soon." Grim Wolf said while mocking the three humans.**

**Deciding to see if this is true, Anna ran in the opposite direction of the wolf, and found that there was an invisible barrier surrounding them. Just then Grim Wolf lunge forth to Ruby, who was currently lying on the floor, and then proceeded to grab her.**

"NO!" Qrow shouted.

"RUBY!" WBY and JNPR shouted in horror as Ruby covered her head with her cloak.

**To everyone's surprise, a barrier surrounded Ruby and protected her from the monster.**

"Huh?" Penny muttered as Ruby peaked through her cloak.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"A barrier?" Ironwood observed.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY CAN'T I CAPTURE YOU!?" Grim Wolf shouted. Then he noticed a strange power coming off of Anna.  
**

**"I see now. It appears if I'm going to accomplish my mission, I must defeat you in combat!" Grim Wolf said while pointing at Anna.**

"Welp, she's dead." Mercury said bluntly.

"How are they going to fight him off if they don't have any experience in combat?" Glynda said loudly.

**Ruby watched in horror, as she thought the first friends she met, were about to fight and probably die to this monster, seeing that they were normal kids, and not the Huntsmen she was familiar with. Anna and Zack didn't show it, but deep down they were both scared, not knowing what to expect. Grim Wolf then raised its left arm, then a black mist enveloped around the gauntlet. Anna and Zack prepared themselves for what the creature was about to do. The black mist disappeared, revealing that he was wearing a duel disk that was black, had sharp edges on the ends, with five zones on it and five slots. It also housed another slot that was in the center, and what appear to be a deck holder. Ruby didn't know what it was, and then prepared for the worst, until Anna stepped forward. When Anna and Zack saw the duel disk, all their doubts completely disappeared, and they both cracked a smile.**

"What?" Pyrrha muttered.

"They're... smiling." Ozpin said.

"How can they be smiling at a time like this?" Weiss exclaimed.

Kai simply smirked. "Just watch." He said.

**"I think I'll let you handle this one Anna. Sound good?" Zack asked with confidence.**

**"Sounds good to me. I could use the practice." Anna replied, feeling energy surging through her veins, and then she walked towards the creature.**

**"Wait! You can't stop that thing! Only a Huntsman can!" Ruby scream as she saw her new friend walking towards the monster.**

**"Don't worry Ruby, Anna has this under control." Zack said as he placed his hand on her hand.**

**"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, now wondering why they were so confident and filled with hope.**

**"You may have Huntsman and some interesting weapons from where you come from. However, if there is anything unique about his place, it is the one thing gets Anna going. Duel monsters." Zack said with smile.**

**"Duel…monsters?" Ruby questions Zack, as she returns her attention back at Anna who was took out her D-Tablet.**

**"I don't know what you are, but I do know you want to take Ruby for some purpose. However, I will protect her with all of my strength! If it is a duel you want, then it is a duel you'll get!" Anna yelled while pointing her finger at Grim Wolf.**

"You've got to hand to the kid, she's got guts." Qrow said crossing his arms.

"Is she really going to combat a Grimm with... a card game of all things?" Glynda asked.

"You'd better believe it." Kai said smiling.

**She then place a gauntlet like object on her left arm and then attached the D-tablet to it. Like Grim Wolf's gauntlet, it extended into a disk like object with 5 zones and 5 slots on one part, and the main machine on the other. Anna then proceeded to get into a dueling stance, until she realizes something.**

**"Oh wait, hold on for moment, I need to do something." Anna said calmly as she took out her phone and dialed a number.**

**Everyone else just stared at her giving off a look of "Really" at her.**

The same sentiment was running through the minds of everyone in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss muttered facepalming.

"Talk about your cartoonish timing." Jaune said flabbergasted by the action.

**"Hey Sis, it's me Anna. I just want to let you know that I'm going to be probably late." Anna said as if her life wasn't in danger.**

"Well, at least she's good at acting." Ruby complimented.

**"Oh that's fine. Just take your WOAAHH!" Victoria said as plates in the background could be heard breaking.**

**"Is everything okay?" Anna asked with a worried expression on her face.**

**"Yeah, everything is fine, nothing to worry about, just come home when you feel like it!" Victoria quickly responded.**

Everyone was wondering what could be happening on the other end of the call.

"Did someone break in?" Pyrrha wondered.

"If that was the case, then there would most likely be voices in the background." Ren told her.

"Maybe she's being attacked by a monster." Nora theorized.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not." She sarcastically said.

**"Oooookaaaayyyy. I will see you home then." Anna said as she slowly hang up.**

**_(At Yuno Residence)_**

**Victoria is a 19 year old girl who is currently in college. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and she wore square glasses. She is currently wearing an apron and holding a knife behind a table poking at something from behind. What is she poking you may ask? From one's perspective, it was giant meatloaf the size of truck, with tentacles and a mouth.**

Everyone jawdropped at the sight while the students of Beacon looked at Nora.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Nora shouted.

"I retract my previous statement." Emerald said quickly.

**"Note to self: never try to do chemistry homework at the same time when cooking meatloaf." Victoria said remembering that she accidentally knock some chemicals into the meatloaf, creating the monstrosity you see now.**

**"ALRIGHT YOU BIG PIECE OF MEAT! I CREATED YOU BE ACCIDENT, AND I CAN DESTROY YOU ON PURPOSE! SO I'M GIVING ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER!" Victoria yelled as she stood up pointing her knife at the meatloaf.**

**"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWAARRRRRR" the meatloaf monster bellowed.**

"Well, a girl is going to fight a Grimm with a card game, how farfetched could this be?" Mercury asked.

"We'd better keep anything chemistry related away from food when we get back." Ozpin told Glynda.

"Noted." She simply said agreeing with him.

**Victoria then dashed out of the kitchen, and then came back dressed in a lab coat with various chemicals attached to it, She held to flask bottles with various mixed substances inside, and wore goggles with the glass being green in one and purple in the other.**

"She looks madder than you when you don't get pancakes for breakfast." Yang told Nora.

Nora said going to rebuttal but looked at the screen for a few seconds before sitting down and huffed. "No comment." She sternly said.

**"Big gigantic meatloaf monster. YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF SCIENCE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Victoria yelled as she charged at the vile beast.**

**"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"**

**"Rawr rawr ra ra. (But you are maker.)"**

**Explosions and stuff breaking noises then followed.**

**_(Back to where we left off)_**

**"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to beat you!" Anna said with enthusiasm.**

"And now we're back to..." Yang stopped talking for a second before smiling, which Blake took note of.

"Oh no." Blake muttered.

"To the MEAT of the story." Yang punned.

Everyone in the room groaned at the pun.

Ruby sighed. "And to think, we're stuck in here for a long time." She muttered.

"Dammit, Yang." Weiss groaned.

**"We'll see about that." Grim Wolf replied, as he ready himself to face off against his opponent.**

**Both inserted their decks into their disks, and Anna decides to add the new card she found into the deck, since she had a strange feeling it might help.**

**"DUEL!" Both duelist yelled as they started off by drawing 5 cards, and holograms like screens appeared showing that both duelist had 4000 life points.**

**"Wait, duel monsters is a card game!?" Ruby exclaimed.**

**"Something the matter?" Zack asked Ruby.**

**"Well the way you described what you guys did sounded interesting, and this doesn't seem like much." Ruby said with slight hints of disappointment.**

**"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Zack said.**

**Turn 1: Grim Wolf**

**Grim Wolf: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 4000LP**

**Grim Wolf Hand: 5 vs Anna Yuno Hand 5**

"This is where things get real." Kai told them

**"I'll take the first move. I won't be able to draw, but I will summon my Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" Grim wolf said as he played a light brown card on the disk.**

**An enlarge hologram of the card appeared on the field, and then a sinister wood doll, with hello hair, dressed in purple overalls with a white shirt and shoes, emerged from the card. It had a creepy smile with sharp teeth and what was highly noticeable was the giant axe it was carrying.**

**_Malice Doll of Demise_**

**_Level 4: Dark Attribute_**

**_1600 ATK 1700 DEF_**

**_Fiend/Effect_**

Everyone was astonished to see the monster.

"What in the..." Cinder muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ATROCITY!" Weiss shrieked while voicing everyone's thoughts.

"That's... a duel monster?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep, and this abomination is only one of the many horrors that loom throughout the game." Kai told them.

"Only one?" Ironwood repeated.

"Yep, believe me, there are tons of other monsters out there that are more terrifying and powerful than that one."

Cinder was staring at the monster on screen in hypnotic thought. _"A monster like that actually exists, I wonder what that says about the Grimm."_ She thought to herself.

**Upon seeing the monster, Ruby shrieked in horror as she saw the creepy looking doll.**

**"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Ruby yelled in horror.**

"Our thoughts exactly." Sun exclaimed.

**"Relax, Ruby it's just the monster on the other side of the field." Zack said calmly.**

**"How can you be calm at a time like this!? He just summoned a monster! An actual monster!" Ruby said as she was hiding behind Zack.**

**Back to the duel, Grim wolf continued with his turn.**

**"Next I play the spell card Ectoplasmer. Grim Wolf said as inserted a light blue card into one of the slots.**

**Like before, the holographic version the card appeared on the field.**

**_Ectoplasmer_**

**_Spell Card: Continuous_**

"A spell card?" Cinder said.

"Wonder what that does?" Pyrrha said.

**"As long as Ectoplasmer is in play, both players are forced to sacrifice one face up monster they control during the end phase, and then deal damage to the opposing player by half of that monster's attack points." Grim Wolf Explained.**

"A card that forces both players to give up monsters, and in turn deal damage?" Ruby said noting the ability.

"Why would he use something that can be used against him?" Sun asked.

"There's got to be a reason." Ren said.

**"Wait, now there are spells? What is with this game?" Ruby asked Zack.**

**"Just watch." Zack replied.**

**"I set one card face down and end my turn. And now I sacrifice Malice Doll of Demise, and you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" Grim Wolf declared.**

**Another holographic card was placed on the field but only facedown this time. Then, the smile from the doll disappeared as a white ghost came out of it, making the doll lifeless, sending it to the graveyard. The spirits then attacked Anna, who staggered back a bit causing her to lose 800 LPs.**

**Anna: 4000LP - 800LP = 3200LP**

Everyone was astonished once again at how the effect was used.

"It... sucked out the soul... of the monster." Blake muttered.

"And used it as ammo to hurt the opponent." Nora noted.

"That's... Ludicrous." Ironwood said.

"Using the soul of a monster as a form of attack, interesting." Cinder quietly said.

Everyone shared there thoughts on the action until Mercury brought something up. "Wait a moment, what was up with that facedown card the Grimm placed on the field?" He asked.

"Excellent observation, Mercury, as for what it does just wait and see." Kai told him.

**Anna was shocked of how real it felt, than it did when she played against other duelists, but she shrugged it off.**

**Turn 2: Anna's Yuno**

**Grim Wolf: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3200LP**

**Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno hand: 5**

**"My move creep!" Anna said as she drew her card.**

**"I play my Junk Blader in attack mode!" Anna said as she placed her own monster on her duel disk.**

**_Junk Blader_**

**_Level 4: Earth Attribute_**

**_1800 ATK 1000 DEF_**

**_Warrior/Effect_**

**Another card appeared on the field. Ruby was scared of what was going to come out. She imagine a monster made out of garbage holding a sword. What did appeared was a humanoid figure standing up right. His body armor was purple, with blue crests on the back of his hands and arms. His head seem to be wearing a black helmet with two purple flaps on both sides of the helm and three red crests, one on his forehead and two on the topside of his head. He also wields a red obtuse triangle sword that also had a blue crest and one part was black at the hilt of the sword. For added coolness, he also wore a tattered black cape.**

"Woah." Sun said, looking at the marvel of a monster on the screen.

"He looks like an actual huntsman." Weiss noted.

"He looks kickass." Yang said.

"That sword looks awesome." Ruby exclaimed.

**When Ruby saw this monster, she immediately geeked out, fangirling at the monster.**

**"Oh my gosh, he looks so amazing!" Ruby screamed with excitement as she used her speed to examine every detail of the monster.**

**"He looks like an actual Huntsman, his armor is amazing with that design, and that sword just looks so amazing." Ruby said, and if one would look closely, Junk Blader, had a sweat drop since he had no idea why a little red chibi girl was circling around him.**

**"_Why is this duel spirit flying around me? It's as she never seen a monster before." _Junk Blader thought.**

"Looks like that Ruby shares the same thought." Blake said a smile.

"Even Junk Blader looks uncomfortable." Pyrrha noted.

"OH COME ON, I'm not that bad." Ruby said pouting, which won her a look from all of her friends that collectively said "really", making her yield. "Okay, maybe I am." Ruby muttered.

**After Zack pulled Ruby back, the duel went back on track.**

**"Using that Ectoplasmer is just like using a double edge sword, because it left you wide open. Junk Blader, attack Grim Wolf directly with Junk Slash!" Anna yelled, as Junk Blader responded to her command.**

**Junk Blader jumps towards Grim Wolf, and then dives down using his sword to slice vertically. Grim Wolf staggered back a bit since he just took a huge amount of damage. Ruby was starting get interested in the game as she saw the awesome attack.**

**Grim Wolf: 4000LP - 1800LP = 2200LP**

"That was awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"It nearly cut his Life Points in half too." Jaune said.

**"I place two cards face down, and end my turn. I don't forget, due to your own "Ectoplasmer" card, you take damage equal to halve of Junk Blader's attack points!"**

**Two facedowns appeared on the field, and the soul of Junk Blader came out of his body, and then attacked Grim Wolf, and then disappeared.**

**Grim Wolf: 2200LP - 900LP = 1300LP**

"She's nearly won!" Ruby cheered.

"And she's in the lead." Yang said with confidence.

**Turn 3: Grim Wolf**

**Grim Wolf: 1300 LP vs Anna Yuno: 3200LP**

**Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 2**

**"My turn. I draw! I activate Malice Doll of Demise's effect from the graveyard. When it is sent to the graveyard due to a continuous spell card's effect, I can revive it during my standby phase." Grim Wolf spoke, while directing his arm to a magic circle that looked like a portal, and the Doll came return to the field, causing Ruby to hide, but she has gotten used to it now. I mean what kind of girl, who has never seen a killer doll before, which looks like it wants to kill someone, not be scarred of it. Anna could relate.**

"So that's why he summoned that monster." Ren said.

"Yep, The Malice Doll of Demise is most commonly played alongside Ectoplaser. It's a classic strategy that's used to whittle away at the opponent's Life Points." Kai explained. _"If not a bit outdated."_ He thought to himself.

**"I then summon another Malice doll of demise from my hand." Grim Wolf said, as another Axe wielding Doll appeared.**

"Really, another one?" Weiss said.

"Yep, up to three copies of the same card can be used in a single deck, leading to many different strategies that can through off the opposing player." Kai told them.

"Hmmm." Cinder hummed. "I guess there is more to this "game" than meets the eye." She said.

**"Now, Malice doll of Demise, attack Anna directly. Energy Cleaver!" Grim Wolf yelled.**

**The first Doll's axe charges energy into to the blade, and then sends an energy slice to Anna, who step back in pain from the attack.**

**3200LP - 1600LP = 1600LP**

"Oh no." Pyrrha said.

"What's up?" Jaune asked.

"Her Life Points. If she gets hit from the other doll, her points hit zero." She explained.

They noted the amount she lost and put two and two together. "Uh oh." Ruby simply said.

"She's got no monsters to defend herself with." Ironwood said.

"Maybe she doesn't need monsters specifically." Ozpin theorized.

**"I'll end you with another attack!" Grim wolf stated as the second Doll repeated the same action from the last doll.**

**"I play a facedown! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Anna said as she activated the trap card.**

**_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_**

**_Trap Card: Normal_**

**One of Anna's facedowns flipped up revealing a pink card that had the word "trap" in it. The card showed a scarecrow that was made from two iron bars crossing each other, and had a pilot's helmet as a head. A projected image of the scarecrow appeared, and blocked the attack, protecting Anna. Both Zack and Ruby took a breather after almost witnessing Anna lose.**

**"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow allows me to negate one of your attacks, and then I can play it facedown again for later." Anna said as the trap card returned to its original position.**

"Trap cards?" Mercury said.

"Yep, there are three different card types in the game. Monster, spell, and trap. Monsters you know about already, spells can throw a special twist on them, and traps and be used to trick your opponent or defend your self as seen here." Kai explained.

"Wow." Yang said amazed.

"There truly is a lot of depth to this game then." Cinder mused.

**"Very well then. However my ectoplasmer spell card is still active meaning you will be taking 800 points of damage." Grim Wolf exclaimed.**

**Like last time, one of the Doll's soul came out of its body, and then attacked Anna.**

**Anna: 1600LP - 800LP = ****800LP**

"Great, now the Grimm is in the lead." Ruby whined.

"As much as I hate to say it, this game truly is unpredictable." Glynda said adjusting her glasses.

**Zack and Ruby were starting to get concerned with Anna's condition, but they still believed and had hope that she would still make it.**

**Turn 4: Anna Yuno**

**Grim Wolf: 1300LP vs Anna Yuno: 800LP**

**Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno: 2**

**"_I can't go on the offensive right now, so I guess I will focus on defense for now." _Anna thought as she drew her card.**

**"I play one monster in face down defense-." Anna said before getting interrupted by Grim Wolf.**

**"Not so fast! I play my facedown! Light of Intervention! While this card is in play, all monsters that would be normally set, now must be summon in face defense position." Grim Wolf said before Anna could summon her monster.**

**The Light of Intervention showed a monster being blinded by a bright light.**

**_Light of Intervention_**

**_Trap Card: Normal_**

"Wait, what's the point in doing that?" Jaune asked.

**"Uh Zack? Is that a bad thing? I mean wouldn't Anna's monster gotten sent to the discard pile due to that Ecto something spell card either way?" Ruby asked, being slightly confused.**

**"No Ruby. Playing a monster facedown might of helped. Ectoplasmer only works on monsters that are face up on the field. Playing set facedown monster would have protected it. However, Grim Wolf's trap card prevents her from doing so, meaning no matter what monster she summons, it will get sent to the graveyard." Zack explained with a grave tone.**

"Oh, that's the point." Jaune said with wide eyes.

"This Grimm sure is smart." Weiss said, then stopped to register what she just said. "Surprisingly."

**"What is it with these darn trap cards and their cruel effects?" Ruby questioned as she questions herself in a deadpanned tone, remembering a certain game she played some time ago.**

**With no other options, Anna does what she could do.**

**"I play fortress warrior in attack mode, along with two facedowns and end my turn." Anna said.**

**_Fortress warrior_**

**_Level 2: Earth Attribute_**

**_600 ATK 1200 DEF_**

**_Warrior/Effect_**

**Fortress Warrior then appeared along with the two new facedowns. Fortress Warrior was a blue quadrupedal monster, with four arms, red eyes and a bulky body. He was also carrying what appeared to be a command tower on his back. He did not stick around for long due to Ectoplasmer's spell effect. Grim Wolf took damage, but he didn't care.**

**Grim Wolf: 1300LP - 300LP = 1000LP**

"That barely scratched him." Ren said grimly.

"But she still has that scarecrow card on her field." Nora said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Somehow, I think he doesn't care." Ironwood said.

**Turn 5: Grim Wolf**

**Grim Wolf: 1000LP vs Anna Yuno: 800LP**

**Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 0**

**"I'm ending this now! I draw!" Grim Wolf stated as he drew his card and made an evil grin, behind his mask.**

**"Due to Malice Doll of Demise's ability, it is revived to my side of the field. Then I play the spell card Cost Down!" Grim Wolf said with confidence as the Doll rejoined him on the battlefield.**

**_Cost Down_**

**_Spell Card: Normal_**

**The card that Grim Wolf played show an image of a random monster card, who had two swords stabbing its star levels.**

**"By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can lower the levels of all monsters on my field and hand by two." Grim Wolf said proudly.**

**The levels of Dolls suddenly decreased by two, and this got Ruby confused of why Anna and Zack were worried about a decrease in level.**

**_2 Malice Doll of Demise_**

**_4 - 2 = Level 2_**

"That's bad, right?" Emerald asked.

"It's got to be, otherwise, he wouldn't do it." Cinder said.

**"Why did he decreased their levels Zack? Wouldn't they be stronger by being higher on a level?" Ruby asked.**

**"Level difference may affect the outcome of a battle, but it also shows how a strong a card is. Anna and Wolfy have been playing level 4 to 1 monsters so far. However there are stronger cards of levels 5 and above. Since they are so powerful they require a cost, like a tradeoff. But with Cost Down, Grim just made his powerful cards easier to summon." Zack said with contempt as he hated hearing himself say those words.**

"What monster could he be planning to summon?" Ozpin wondered.

"No doubt, it's going to be powerful." Glynda said.

**"Zack is right Ruby. Now I will summon Dark Ruler Ha Des, who would normally require one release! Come forth. The mighty Dark Ruler Ha Des!" Grim Wolf said, as he made an evil laugh.**

**_Dark Ruler Ha Des_**

**_Level 6-2 = 4: Dark Attribute_**

**_2450 ATK 1600 DEF_**

**_Fiend/Effect_**

**Dark Ruler Ha Des lived up to his name. He wore an evil looking robe with a giant skull in the center and a crown that had horns (or orbs depending on the card you are seeing) coming out from both sides. His skin was green and he had the signature evil mustache with the completed deluxe sinister beard. And he was drinking wine at the same time.**

Everyone marveled at the sight of the monster and was slightly freaked out by it.

"A... demon." Weiss muttered.

"An actual demon." Pyrrha said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"How she going to fight that?" Yang asked loudly.

**Grim Wolf had three monsters on his field, while Anna had none. Her life points were at a measly 800LP. Things looked Grim (no pun intended).**

**_Music (Play Yugioh Tag Force 5: Dark Ruler)_**

**"I'm going to finish you off, right here, and right now! I attack with Malice Doll of Demise!" Grim Wolf screamed as the first monster charged at Anna.**

**Anna however, didn't intend to lose.**

**"I play my scrap-iron scarecrow, and now your attack is negated!" Anna said while extending her arm.**

**The scarecrow came out of its card and shielded Anna from the Doll, and then went back down.**

"That's one attack survived." Weiss said.

**"DIE ALREADY! MY SECOND DOLL WILL MAKE QUICK WORK OF YOU!" Grim Wolf said with anger.**

**"I play my second facedown! Go, defense draw!" Anna said in quick response**

**_Defense Draw_**

**_Trap Card: Normal_**

**The card showed a play mat in the background with a knight exploding into smithereens, while a hand behind the poor the knight was drawing a card. A barrier then appeared around Anna, protecting Anna from the attack.**

**"Defense Draw reduce the battle damage that I would have taken to zero, and it lets me draw one card." Anna said calmly while drawing her card.**

"That makes two." Yang said with a drop of sweat dripping down her face.

**"THIS NEXT ATTACK WILL FINSIH YOU OFF, SO JUST DISAPPEAR!" Grim Wolf in anger as his attacks were doing nothing.**

**Dark Ruler Ha Des, charges up a dark energy sphere and fires it off at Anna, who just stood in place. She then looked up with a serious glare just as the attack just hit her, causing an explosion.**

**"ANNA!" Zack and Ruby cried in despair as the have just seen their friend who seem to be dead now.**

"NO!" The students of beacon screamed in panic.

**_Music (End Yugioh Tag Force 5: Dark Ruler)_**

**"HAAAAAHHAAAAHA! FINALY, I WON! ANNA YUNO IS NO MORE!" Grim Wolf shouted with crazed joy.**

Cinder sweatdropped at how the Grimm was reacting, but then a thought slightly crossed her mind. _"Wait, if I were to kill Ruby, how exactly would I react?"_ She thought to herself. _"Eh, doesn't matter now I guess." _She focused on the screen.

**However, when the smoke cleared, Anna was still standing. This surprised everyone who just witness what should have been the final blow.**

"Huh?" Weiss said dumbstruck at the sight.

"What happened?" Ironwood asked.

**"How…How… HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!? YOUR LIFE POINTS SHOULD BE ZERO!" Grim Wolf shouted in disbelief.**

**"Heh. You see, it is very simple. When your attack landed its mark on me, it triggered my third facedown. Nutrient Z. Whenever I would take 2000 or more points of damage, Nutrient Z gives me 4000 life points first, and then subtracts the damage that I have taken.**

**Anna: 800LP + 4000LP = 4800LP - 2450LP = 2350LP**

Everyone let out a gasp of relief hearing and seeing this.

"Oh thank god." Yang said rubbing her forehead with her arm.

"I think my heart skipped a few beats in that moment." Blake muttered.

"But still she's not out of the woods yet." Ren said.

"Ren's right." Jaune said getting everyone's attention. "She had to use everything she had to defend herself, either she ends this duel on her next turn, or she's finished." He explained grimly, getting everyone worried.

"Oh goody." Sun sarcastically said.

**Ruby and Zack were hugging each other with joy with tear coming down their face, while Grim Wolf was very irritated that he couldn't finish her Anna off this turn.**

**"Fine! You may have survived this assault, but to rid all hope of winning, I play the spell card the Dark Door!" Grim Wolf said, regaining his composure.**

**_Dark Door_**

**_Spell Card: Continuous_**

**The Dark Door was a spell card that showed a variety of monsters on the sides of the picture, and a monster who seem to be in a doorway.**

**"As long as this card is face up on my field, you can only attack with one monster during your battle phase!" Grim Wolf stated while pointing to Anna.**

"Are you joking right now?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How is she going to beat that Grimm with only one monster?" Ruby asked.

Kai simply smiled. "Keep watching, people." He said.

**"I end my turn, and now I sacrifice one of my Dolls to inflict 800 points of damage to you." Grim Wolf said.**

**You know what happens next.**

**2350LP - 800LP = 1550LP**

**Turn 6: Anna Yuno**

**Grim Wolf: 1000LP vs. Anna Yuno 1550LP**

**Grim Wolf Hand: 0 vs. Anna Yuno Hand: 1**

**For a normal person, giving up seem to be the only way out. With one card in hand and one card that was still unknown, remaining facedown, all seem hopeless. With Anna however, it was a different story. Her eyes lit up with intensity, as she was enjoying this duel. Her blood was pumping as her heart raced, and she stood firm with a smile that said, "I'm going to win". Ruby takes notice of this. She recognized these kind of traits. The same situations she faced when faced with overwhelming odds. Anna's attitude was just like a Huntsman; the people who never back down and always pressed forward, and she respected that.**

**"It's my move! DRAW!" Anna yelled as time seem to slow down as she drew her final card.**

"Fingers crossed it's something good." Nora said crossing her fingers.

Everyone was focused on the screen, waiting to see what she drew.

**When she looked at it, her eyes went wide upon seeing what the card was. She then turned to Ruby.**

**"Hey Ruby. You said that you would protect me, and I said I would protect you. So how about we take this guy down together?" Anna said as she showed Ruby the card she just drew.**

**Ruby's expression change to one of confidence as she put on a face which told the world she was ready to fight.**

**"I would appreciate that!" Ruby said with her head held up high.**

**_Music: (Play Yugioh 5Ds: Yusei theme (Japanese version))_**

**"Alright! Let's go beyond the limit! Since I have no monsters on my field and there are monsters on your field, I can special summon RWBY Soul-Ruby Rose from my hand." Anna said as she played the new card on the duel disk.**

"Huh?" was all RWBY had to say in response.

**Ruby then jumped from the sidelines and onto the battlefield while wielding her scythe in her hand.**

**_RWBY Soul-Ruby Rose_**

**_Level 3: Wind Attribute_**

**_1400 ATK 900 DEF_**

**_Warrior/Tuner/Effect_**

"She's part of the game?" Cinder asked with intrigue present in her voice.

"No way." Ironwood muttered.

"How is that even possible?" Glynda asked baffled by the idea of one of her students being a "Duel monster".

**"I then summon my Sasuke Samurai to my field." Anna declared as she plays a monster card next to Ruby.**

**_Sasuke Samurai_**

**_Level 2: Wind Attribute_**

**_500 ATK 800 DEF_**

**_Warrior/Effect_**

**Sasuke Samurai was as tall as Ruby in her current form, and he had a bright orange head with a hair piece that was blue. He also wore samurai armor and wield a flame katana.**

**"I then reveal my final facedown. Graceful Revival, which allows me to bring back a level two or lower monster in my grave, and I select my Fortress Warrior." Anna said.**

**_Graceful Revival_**

**_Trap Card: Continuous_**

**The Graceful Revival card was very confusing for Ruby, as it showed two cute little angels bringing back a skeleton from the grave.**

"Okay, that's an oxymoron." Sun commented.

**In an instant, Fortress Warrior reappeared. Ruby looks at both monsters that were standing next to her.**

**"Alright guys, so what do we do now?" Ruby asked the monsters.**

**"Don't you know? You're the solution to this problem." Sasuke samurai said while pointing a Ruby.**

**"Huh, me?" Ruby said with surprised look on her face.**

**"Don' worry, you will understand soon enough traveler." Fortress Warrior said as if he knew that Ruby came from another place.**

"What's going to happen now?" Cinder said bringing a hand up to her chin.

**"Those monsters posed no threat to any of my monsters!" Grim Wolf said, as he try to put on a brave face, but couldn't help but feel terrified of what was to come.**

**"Now for the main event. I tune level 3 Ruby Rose with level 2 Sasuke Samurai and level 2 Fortress Warrior!" Anna said as she extended her arm out.**

**"What's happening to me!?" Ruby exclaimed as she turned into a bright light.**

**The bright light then became three stars and the three stars turned into three green rings, and Samurai and Fortress were surrounded by the rings as their bodies became transparent with an orange outlining.**

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted in response to seeing Ruby disappear in such a manner.

**"Grand rose that scatters through the air, descend to the battlefield and create a new hope!" Anna chanted.**

**3+2+2=7**

**Then a pillar of light shot through the rings!**

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Anna yelled as her extra deck began to glow.**

"Synchro... What?" Ironwood wondered standing up.

**"Embodiment of hope! I summon Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna shouted as she placed a white card onto her duel disk.**

**In the three monsters' place, stood a girl who wielded a giant mechanical scythe, had black hair with red lining and silver eyes. She wore a black blouse and a red hood. The only difference was that she look like a full grown fifteen year old, and looked like she was combat ready.**

**_Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_**

**_Level 7: Wind Attribute_**

**_2500 ATK 2000 DEF_**

**_Warrior/Synchro/Effect_**

**_"RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose" + 1 or more non-tuner monster_**

Everyone saw the spectacle and was baffled it.

"What..." Weiss interrupted Jaune.

"The hell..." Yang interrupted Weiss.

"WAS THAT?" RUBY shouted.

"That was a Synchro summon." Kai answered.

That got everyone confused as they've never heard the word before. " A what summon?" Emerald asked.

"A Synchro summon is a summoning method where you take the levels of one or more monsters and add them to the level of at least one tuner monster, which "RWBY Soul - Ruby Rose" happened to be." Kai explained.

"Oh, so its like combining monsters to form a stronger one." Pyrrha asked.

"Exactly, Pyrrha." Kai said pointing at her, before zooming up to her and booming her nose. "Have a gold star." He said as he removed his finger, revealing a gold star on her nose. "Anyways, on with the show." Kai said turning to the screen.

**"I told you I was fifteen." Ruby said as she look at herself seeing she was no longer chibi, but a skilled Huntress.**

**"It's pointless! You may have summon the true form of Ruby Rose, but what can she do against me and my monsters? She only has 2500 attack points, leaving me with enough to finish you off next turn." Grim Wolf said.**

**Anna only smiled, and Ruby smiled back.**

**"The effect of RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose activates from the graveyard! When she is used as synchro material for a Huntress monster, it adds 300 attack points to the synchro summon monster." Anna said with a grin on her face.**

**_Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_**

**_Attack: 2500 + 300 = 2800_**

**"Still, it isn't enough to bring down my life points to zero!" Grim Wolf yelled.**

**"We're getting to that part so be patient. I now attack Dark Ruler Ha Des with Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled as Ruby runs towards to the opposing monsters.**

"A huntress vs an actual demon. Never thought I'd see the day." Glynda commented.

"And I never thought it would be Ruby doing it." Weiss added.

"Kick his butt, Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"take um down, shortstack." Qrow said smiling.

**"Ruby's special effect activates, whenever she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster at the same time, at the cost of halving her damage output! Go Rose Dance!" Anna shouted.**

"Fun fact: In the entire line-up of cards in the history of Duel Monsters, Ruby's Synchro form is the only card to have that ability, she's literally one of a kind." Kai told them.

The students of Beacon were astonished at the fact that Ruby had such a unique effect. "Wow, that's certainly an interesting fact." Blake commented.

"Not to mention an awesome one at that." Sun said punching the air.

**"Alright, since Ruby is attacking both monsters at the same time, it counts as a single attack. But I never heard of an ability like that before." Zack said with awe and curiosity as he never seen an effect that lets you battle two monsters at once.**

"That mean that the effect of Dark Door won't matter in the end." Glynda realized.

"TAKE THOSE MONSTERS DOWN TO PAIN TOWN, RUBY!" Nora shouted with enthusiasm.

**Ruby turned into a flurry of rose petals and began maneuvering around Dark Ruler Ha Des and Malice Doll of Demise. She then reappeared in the air, bringing down her scythe, splitting Dark Ruler Ha Des in halve, as he exploded. Ruby then turned her attention to the Doll.**

**"You want to know something interesting about my weapon?" Ruby said cheerfully to the doll.**

**The Doll of Demise was confused, until Ruby's weapon transformed in that of a rifle and pointed the barrel at its face.**

**"It's also a gun." Ruby said with smile in a cheerful tone.**

**The Doll was no more as he too was destroyed, and with both monsters destroyed, Grim Wolf screamed in pain as his last line of defense disappeared.**

**Grim Wolf: 1000LP - 775LP = 225LP**

"Yes, hahaha, a classic line." Ruby cheered.

"But because the damage got halved, he's still got some points left over." Ren noted.

"you know, I think she's counted on that." Qrow theorized.

**"Also, when Ruby destroys two monsters successfully when using this ability, you take 500 points of damage. Pretty sweet, huh." Anna said.**

**"What?" Grim Wolf said in a tone of denial.**

**Ruby then placed the blade end of the scythe into the ground and took aim.**

**"Goodbye." Ruby said happily before firing her shot.**

**"AHHHHHHH!" Grim Wolf yelled as the last of his life points turned to zero.**

**Grim Wolf: 225LP to 0LP**

**_Music (End Yugioh 5Ds: Yusei's theme)_**

**Winner: Anna Yuno**

"YES, HAHAHA, now that's a comeback victory." Yang said giving Ruby a bearhug.

"UHG, can't... breathe." Ruby squeaked.

"That was quite an exceptional display of your abilities, Ruby." Penny complimented.

"Thanks... now could you let go... Yang." Ruby pleaded as her face started to turn blue.

"Oh, sorry." Yang apologized as she let the girl go, who greedily began taking in some air.

"Now that the duel is over, what happens now?" Weiss asked.

"Just watch." Kai said.

**"Ruby! That was awesome! I never knew you had fighting capabilities, and your synchro form was spectacular." Anna said.**

**"You're the one who's awesome. You came up with all those strategies and manage to hold your own against your opponent. You acted and fought like an actual Huntress!" Ruby told Anna.**

**Ruby and Anna then gave each other a high five, after winning their first duel together. While the two talk about how awesome they were, Zack approached the now defeated Grim Wolf. He suddenly picked him up and pushed him against the wall, and started interrogating him.**

**"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR, AND WHY!?" Zack shouted while mimicking a bad cop's voice.**

"Huh, that's a pretty good bad cop voice." Sun complemented.

**However, the monster's body began to disappeared, starting fade like ashes, and was then blown away by the wind. Zack didn't know what he saw, but he didn't care. All that matter was that he can enjoy his sleepover with Anna tonight, and he was glad that both Ruby and Anna were okay.**

"Good to see that he really does care for his friends." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being his friend." Jaune said, thinking about the prospect.

Kai heard this and thought to himself. _"Huh, kinda ironic that he's the one saying that."_ He thought to himself.

**Just then, a vortex of Roses surrounded Ruby, and when they disappeared, she was back in her Chibi form.**

**"Awwwwww come on!" Ruby complained as she was tiny again.**

"So the Synchro form is only temporary." Weiss said quirking an eyebrow, before a thought popped up in her head. "Wait a minute."

The students of Beacon focused on Weiss. "What's up, Weiss." Yang asked.

"Ruby's Synchro form is only temporary." Weiss noted. "Right, Kai?" She asked.

"Yes." Kai answered.

"And so, she's going to spend the majority of her time on that world as a chibi version of herself, right." Weiss asked.

This got Kai to catch onto what she was trying to say. "Yes." Kai answered again.

"So, when we show up in this... story, we're going to be shrunken down as well." Weiss asked one final time.

"Yessiree, you hit the nail on the head." Kai answered.

The moment Weiss heard this, it felt like she wanted to lie down on the floor and mope, but then she remembered one key factor that kept her from doing so. "Well, on the bright side, I'm not the one going through it." Weiss nonchalantly says.

Kai was dumbfounded to hear that. "Really, that's it. No screams to the heavens. No contemplating your existence. No nothing?" Kai asked. "Geez, even I'm underwhelmed by that response."

Blake caught onto the wording and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean... even?" She asked.

Kai faced away from her. "Meh, don't worry about it." Kai said before winking at the readers.

**As the three walked home (for Ruby, it was floating), they picked up right where they left off with their.**

**"So you come from another place call Remnant where you fight evil beings known as Grimm?" Zack asked Ruby.**

**"Yep. I was attending Beacon Academy to become an official Huntress. On day, me and my team were walking in the courtyard, talking and having fun, until there was this bright light. When I came to, we were in a dark room, and then we saw some weird space-man." Ruby said.**

**"Space-man?" Zack asked.**

That got everyone confused, even Cinder's group. "Space-man?" Cinder repeated.

"What could someone from outer space possibly want with you guys." Oscar asked.

"That's a good question." Weiss said.

**"He told us that the evil that existed in our world is spreading to your world, and that he selected us to save it. It was our duty as Huntresses to help and protect the innocent lives of others, so we chose to help. We were then sent hurtling through some kind space hole he created and that everything we need to know would be on our scrolls when we got here. But just when we were about to reach your world, something rammed into us, and then we got separated. It felt sinister and strong. " Ruby said.**

**Anna and Zack were surprised that there was another world besides their own, and were quite intrigued to know more about it. They then looked at each other and immediately knew what they were going to do.**

**"Hey Ruby. You mind letting us help you? Anna asked.**

**"Huh?" Ruby replied.**

"They seriously want to keep fighting Grimm with a card game?" Glynda asked.

"It certainly seems that way." Ozpin said.

**"You're going to need a duelist if you are going to fight whatever it is that is invading our world." Anna said.**

**"Yeah! Plus, it's Saturday tomorrow, so you will have our full undivided attention tomorrow." Zack said.**

**"You guys sure? This isn't your fight. You could literally die if you are not careful." Ruby said.**

**"Hey. Living to the extreme is how I like to go. And what's more extreme than fighting some strange, natural dark force?" Zack said optimistically.**

**Ruby thought about it for a moment.**

**"Alright. I'll let you two help me, but on the condition, that you will try to survive and be careful when you encounter the Grimm." Ruby said.**

**Anna and Zack smiled at Ruby, and Ruby smiled back knowing there were people in this world that she could trust and count on.**

"They do seem like nice people you'd be able to count on." Oscar said.

"Well, they did defend her from a Grimm with a card game, so I think they passed the trustworthiness test." Qrow said jokingly.

**"So what next?" Zack asked.**

**"First we need to find Weiss, Blake, and Yang before we do anything. I'm not that worried about them. They can handle themselves very well, but I do miss them." Ruby said, worried about her teammates, who were also her friends.**

**"Don't worry. We'll find them." Anna said comforting Ruby.**

**"By the way, can you tell us more about Remnant?" Anna asked.**

**"Sorry. I'm not really good at explaining that kind of stuff. But Weiss could probably tell you." Ruby replied.**

**"What are you teammates like Ruby?" Zack asked.**

**"I'll tell you when we get to Anna's house." Ruby replied.**

**Once they reached Anna's house, Anna was hesitant to open to door. She remembered her talk with Victoria on the phone. She didn't know what to expect. She then mustered all of the courage she could gather and then slowly turned the door knob.**

"I hope that monster was dealt with." Pyrrha said, remembering what the meatloaf abomination looked like.

"Maybe she was able to destroy it." Jaune said with optimism.

**"Well tonight was great. I made a new friend, survive two near death experiences, and now I get to spend the night with two of my friends." Zack said with his arms behind his head.**

**"I know right! This night couldn't possibly get better." Ruby said.**

**When Anna open the door, she knew something happen in the kitchen, but she was unprepared for what she saw. The entire living room was filled with dozens of chocolate chip cookies. They were everywhere no matter where you look. There was so much that you could feed the entire school with this many cookies.**

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight.

"No freaking way." Qrow muttered in shock.

"How is that possible?" Ironwood wondered.

Ruby on the other hand... lost her marbles, for somewhat lack of a better term.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS LITERAL HEAVEN!" She screamed leaping at the screen until Kai grabbed her cloak.

"WOAH! Hold it, gemstone, it's only a screen, alright." Kai told her, making Ruby freeze place for a moment, before falling to her knees.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed in sorrow.

Kai sweat dropped. "Huh, where have I seen this before." Kai rhetorically said.

**Victoria than came out of the door, currently eating a cookie.**

**"Oh Anna you're home. Sorry about the mess, you mind helping clean up a bit." Victoria said, as she was putting the cookie in food wraps, and in then in boxes.**

**Anna just had stun look on her face.**

**"What happened here?" Anna asked.**

**Victoria froze for a moment as she remembered what happened.**

**_(Flashback)_**

**Victoria was grabbed by the meatloaf monster's tentacles, as she ate her way out to free herself. It was pretty tasty for an escape. The monster swung its tentacles at Victoria, who dodge and roll with great timing. Looks like those martial arts classes were starting to pay off. Victoria was running out of options as she was then cornered by the meatloaf. She then notices a flask that had the label "experimental" on it. Seeing as she had no other ways of defending, she dived for the flask just as the monster lunged to consume her. Just before roles got reversed, Victoria threw the bottle into the creature's mouth. Nothing happen at first, but as soon as the meatloaf monster was about to eat Victoria, it stopped. Its body began to vibrate as it then exploded! When Victoria open her eyes, she saw that cookies were scattering and falling around the inside of the house.**

"That literally makes no sense." Ironwood said, baffled by the series of events.

**"That's something you don't see every day." Victoria said as she was dumbfounded that the meatloaf creature, turned into multiple cookies.**

**"What exactly did I put in these flasks?" Victoria asked herself, while looking at one of her flasks.**

"I must find the formula for that and make it mine so I can make cookies for eternity." Ruby muttered manically.

Everyone (Even Kai) heard this and scooted a few inches away from her while she was distracted. "Oh boy, this is going to stick in her mind for a long time." Qrow muttered.

**_(Present time)_**

**"Let's just say that things got messy, and said mess resulted in cookies." Victoria said with a nervous smile.**

**"Alright then. I guess we will leave it at that." Anna said, as she was still stunned from seeing the overwhelming number of cookies.**

**"Huh. That's something you don't see every day. Right Ruby?" Zack said to Ruby, only to find that she was gone.**

**"Ruby?" Zack said as he wonder where she went.**

**"COOKIE DIVE!" Ruby shouted as she was seen in the air diving straight into a random pile of cookies.**

**"THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST DAY EVER THAT INVOLVED COOKIES!" Ruby screamed with joy, as she then began devouring the cookies at an extremely fast rate.**

While Ruby would normally be happy in seeing this many cookies, she was sad that she wasn't able to eat all of them. She sighed. "One day." She muttered.

**Everyone just looked at her, as they saw her eating cookies intensely.**

**"So you found a duel spirit? That is pretty interesting." Victoria said.**

**"Wait. You can see her?" Anna asked as she was surprised that Victoria can see her.**

**When walking back home, Anna realized that she and Zack, were the only ones who could see Ruby.**

**"Of course. When you travel to Egypt and get trap in the very ruins that inspired this game, you start to become spiritually sensitive." Victoria said, as if it were normal to say in a conversation.**

Ironwood didn't know how to respond to that. "Okay then, that's a form of human adaptation." He muttered.

**"So Ruby is a duel spirit? That would make sense, since she has her own card." Anna said while looking at the Tuner Ruby card.**

**"Looks like life, just got a lot more interesting." Zack said, as he ate a cookie.**

**"Why does this cookie taste like meatloaf?" Zack asked when he tasted the cookie.**

"Meatloaf flavored cookies?" Glynda wondered.

"That's one hell of a recipe." Qrow remarked.

"Considering the fact that it came from a meatloaf monster, I'd say it's somewhat fitting." Pyrrha admitted.

**This was just the beginning. Anna and Zack had no idea what was in store for them. All they knew was that tonight, was the start of a new adventure. They were ready for anything, as they decided to eat the cookies to celebrate.**

**They were however unprepared to handle Ruby's stomach ache, but she regretted nothing.**

"Because of course she didn't." Weiss said looking at Ruby.

**_End of Chapter 1_**

**The screen then turned black.**

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's chapter one, ready for the next show?" Kai asked.

Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Good to hear, but first..." Kai stepped to the side before opening a portal above the area he was previously standing. "Let's say hello to a fairly nice person." Kai said as someone fell through the portal.

"Wha... Where am I?" A certain Specialist from Atlas asked.

"WINTER!?" Weiss and Ironwood exclaimed.

...

There you go, people, an update.

NOT DEAD, NEVER DEAD, NOT UNLESS THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT INVADES MY LIVING QUARTERS PERSONALLY!

Also, one more thing.

This one's for you, Mr. you know who you are, hope you like it. Happy Birthday ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Watching Ice Queen's Magic

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

As always, I hope it meets your fancy.

...

"Winter, what is she doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Where am I?" Winter asked.

"**Don't worry, Winter, you're in perfectly fine and unharming hands.**" Kai assured her.

"What are you talking about?" Winter asked, only with a more stern expression on her face this time.

"Winter." Ironwood caught the Schnee families eldest sister's attention.

Winter gasped slightly and saluted. "General Ironwood, sir, pardon my anger, but what is going on?" Winter asked.

"It's... a long story." Ironwood answered.

"**One that shall be going on for who knows how long.**" Kai chimed in. "**But for now permit me to catch you up to speed.**" He offered.

(One explanation later...)

"**And that's why you're here.**" Kai finished a basic rundown of the reason as to why she was here.

Winter was bewildered to say the least. "I'm here to watch people... play a card game?" She repeated.

"**Yep, but don't worry, you'll find it worth your while, and it will surprise you in many ways.**" Kai said to her.

Winter was skeptical of this. "Winter." Weiss's voice caught her attention. "I was skeptical too, but I think it might just be worth your time." Weiss told her.

Winter's eyes widened, if her own sister was thinking positively about this, then it must be worth it.

"Alright, if Weiss is okay with this... viewing, as you called them, I'll see what it's about." Winter said before narrowing her eyes a little. "Just be sure not to do anything rash in here." She told Kai.

"**No need to reign me in, that's what my retainers are for, NOW LET'S GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER STARTED!**" Kai declared snapping his fingers as the screen lit up.

**A lot has happen ever since yesterday. Anna and Zack met a strange girl named Ruby Rose, who says she is from a place called Remnant and that the evil from her world is coming to their world. It was a lot for Anna and Zack to take in, which was understandable. Ruby didn't know a lot about the backstory or traits about Remnant, so she told as much as knew. She talked about how there were the four kingdom of Remnant of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. She explained that her world was infested with Creatures known as Grimm, and have been a threat to humanity ever since the beginning of time. This was where Huntsmen came in; they were the defenders of Remnant and fight Grimm with their weapons. Academies were then established to train the younger generation into the new defenders of Remnant. Ruby attended Beacon Academy, where she was made leader of team RWBY, with her friends Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her sister Yang Xiao Long.**

**"And that's not confusing at all." Zack said sarcastically.**

**"Just be quiet and listen." Ruby said, as she ate a cookie.**

"It's is admittedly kinda confusing to first timers, you know." Nora commented.

"I think it's a wonderful name." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Ruby thanked her.

**During her first year, she made many friends, including the members of team JNPR, and Team CFVY She also made friends with a girl named Penny. She has made multiple enemies, which included Roman Torchwick and members of the white fang. One day, while she was on a mission with Professor Oobleck on Mount. Glenn, her team discovered a conspiracy, where the White Fang was trying lead Grimm into the city. Her team and with the help from her friends were able to hold back the invasion. After that event, things went back to normal with Roman behind bars. Other things that she mention were the power source of dust, aura, semblances, and especially the Faunus, people who were half animal and half human.**

**"So that's it from me. So what do you think about Remnant?" Ruby asked as she took a breather from talking so much.**

"Looks like she finished giving the two of them of them the basic rundown." Ren noted.

"Yeah, with some of her experience thrown in for good measure." Cinder said.

**"Remnant sounds, like a nice place to visit. Well besides the Grimm, I say it sounds interesting." Zack said as he was awed about amazing Remnant sounds.**

"Sounds like the Grimm are a bit of a turn off for people in other dimensions." Yang semi-joked.

"Well, that's kinda understandable, the Grimm do have a tendency to destroy whatever they see that isn't a Grimm." Jaune commented.

**"I have to agree. It does sound highly interesting, with using this Dust energy source, and semblances sound like a monster's personal effect. Aura even sounds cool, of using your soul to protect yourself." Anna said, getting more interested in Remnant.**

**"Anyway, I have to go down and get breakfast ready and teach Victoria how make pancakes. It's strange that she is so smart, but somehow creates something entirely different with just eggs and bacon." Anna said as she left the room, leaving Zack and Anna alone.**

"With those to left alone in the same room, I don't know what could happen." Weiss gulped, somewhat nervous.

"That Zack character has shown to be somewhat of a loose cannon." Ironwood said.

"**He is in later chapters, now though, he's kinda tamed... by comparison.**" Kai stated.

"That's admittedly doesn't give me much assurance." Winter admitted, despite only being here for about five minutes at most.

**"So Zack. Are you a duelist too?" Ruby asked.**

**"Of course. I'm not good as Anna, but I do manage to pull out a win with my Elemental Hero deck from time to time. Anna has helped me construct it, but it does have my own unique…" Zack said, unable to finish his sentence, as he was then found face to face with Ruby whose eyes were filled with excitement.**

"Here we go." WBY said knowing what was going to happen.

**"YOU HAVE A DECK OF SUPERHEROS!?" Ruby shouted as her eyes were wide, and she had a huge smile on her face.**

**"Uhh, yeah. It's the Elemental Hero deck. A deck comprised of superheroes, and it's my favorite deck." Zack said nervously, seeing that Ruby was becoming even more excited.**

**"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE! PLEASE LET ME SEE IT!" Ruby said shaking Zack by the collar.**

"Is she..." Winter was cut by Oscar.

"Always, like this?" The farm boy asked.

"You literally have no idea." Weiss answered.

"OH COME ON!" Ruby yelled. "I'm, as in this me, am not that..." Ruby slowly stopped talking as she noted all of the looks she was getting from WBY, JNPR, Glynda, Qrow, and even Ozpin. Ruby simply pouted under all the staring eyes and sat back down in her seat.

**"I can't show you it right now. It's still incomplete, and I haven fine-tuned it yet. But I can show you some of my cards." Zack said.**

**After Ruby let Zack go, he took out five of his cards and laid them out on the ground for Ruby to see. Ruby's eyes twinkled as she was awed by the hero's looks and designs.**

**The first card was Elemental Hero Avian. A winged hero who was wearing a green suit, while having green feathers on his arm and legs, with a red claw on his left arm. He wore a feather like helmet with a red eye mask. Ruby imagine Avian swooping through the air, attacking Grimm from below.**

"A flying superhero?" Mercury noted.

"AWESOME!" Nora exclaimed.

**The second card was Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. A female superhero, who wore a red suit, which cover her entire body, had blue skin, and really long black hair that was white at the hand. Her head was covered by a yellow triangular crown. She also to be a fire based hero, since she had two fire orbs in her hand. This hero made Ruby remind her of a certain blond. She even imagined said blond as Burstinatrix.**

"Oh, I have a new favorite now." Yang commented picturing herself fighting alongside the duel monster in question.

**The third card was Elemental Hero Clayman. Based from his name, his entire body was made out of clay. Most of his body was bulky as it was gray in most areas and light grey on the far end parts. He also wore a red helmet with blue eye slits. Ruby was awed of how sturdy Clayman looked, and admire his passion to protect his fellow allies. She imagined Clayman defending innocents from an Ursa's attack.**

"So it's a hero that specializes in defense rather that offense." Blake noted.

"And he wears clay as if it were armor." Ironwood added. "Interesting choice."

**The fourth card was Elemental Hero Sparkman. Sparkman wore a blue suit, with golden armor on his chest and arms. He was also studded with orange orbs that seem to be in the armor. He also had two blade like items attached to his back. What Ruby liked about this hero is that he was using electricity as his main attack source. She then imagined Sparkman fighting a nevermore on a pillar, shooting lightning bolts out of his hands.**

Nora went wide-eyed at the sight. "Yes, yes, YES! Now that's a superhero!" She exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

The rest of her team sighed while smiling, knowing how enthusiastic about lightning the pink hammer-wielding dynamo was.

**The fifth card was Elemental Hero Bubbleman. He wore a blue suit, along with chest armor, which seemed to house his core. He wore a helmet that had to horns on his head and two eye slits. His main weapon was his bubble shooter that was attached to two canister attached to his back. Ruby thought it was funny and cool that there was a hero who used bubbles to fight evil. She imagine Roman Torchwick, just being defeated by being washed over a wave of bubbles.**

Everyone was weirded out by the fact that there was a superhero that fought using bubbles, but Winter of all people spoke up. "Well... if it can get the job done." She said simply.

Everyone sweat dropped at the words of wisdom she just said, but went along with it nonetheless.

**"So, what do you think?" Zack asked Ruby.**

**"I THINK THAT THEY ARE AMAZING! LOOK AT THERE POWERS! I wish I could meet them." Ruby said, as she imagine meeting the heroes in person and fighting alongside them.**

**_(Ruby's mind)_**

**It was a dark night, with the moon high in the sky shining brightly in the sky. However, evil was afoot. Roman Torchwick and his gang were at the ports of Vale, and plan to steal the dust that just have recently been delivered from the Schnee Dust Company. Roman's henchmen broke down the door of a warehouse and then begun ransacking the place. Just then, one of the henchmen was thrown back. Everyone turned towards where the henchmen was originally from. Suddenly, a furry of rose petals moved around the room, taking out each of the goons, one by one. It was none other than Ruby Rose (being normal size) who was just passing through. She then stood face to face with Roman. Roman however, was prepared. He then took out his scroll and entered in a command. Ruby wasn't worried about it. Until a two large bullheads came with more henchmen, only this time, they look like they were combat trained, as their fighting stance was more of a warrior's stance. Ruby was getting worried, she couldn't fight them all on her own. Then out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck a portion of the henchmen. Everyone turned their heads where it came from. Then, standing on the building of another warehouse, were five silhouettes. They were the main Elemental Heroes**

**"Oh great, now what?" Roman asked.**

**"Your days of crime are over villain!" Sparkman yelled pointing his finger at Roman.**

**"Striking villainy from above, the sky is mine to command! Elemental Hero, Avian!" Avian declared.**

**"Those who threaten the balance of peace will burn before me! Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix declared.**

**"I am the shield of those of wield the sword! Elemental Hero, Clayman! Clayman declared.**

**"All evil shall feel the shock of justice at my hand! Elemental Hero, Sparkman!" Sparkman declared.**

**"All of your sins shall be washed away with a bubble bath! Elemental Hero, Bubbleman!" Bubbleman declared.**

**"Justice shall be served, and evil shall know no mercy! We are, the Elemental Heroes!" All of the Heroes shouted.**

"How cheesy." Cinder thought.

"Oh boy, we get to see them in action." Yang said with a giddiness present in her voice.

"Ruby-thought-up action, Yang." Blake clarified.

"Action nonetheless." Jaune told them as he focused on the screen.

**Before the Roman and his goons could respond. Avian swoop down, and used his signature attack, Featherbreak, sending a barrage of feathers down, knocking out at least 50 goons. Ruby was also attacking, swinging her scythe one direction to another. Then, one goon manage to sneak behind, and then made an attempt to cut down the hooded huntress. Clayman however, came in at just the nick of time, allowing Ruby to counter attack.**

**"You fire, and I shield!" Clayman said to Ruby, as armed gun goons began firing on him.**

**Ruby nodded, as she and Clayman began running towards the gun goons, with Ruby shooting behind Clayman, who shielded her from the barrage of bullets. Meaning while, Burstinatrix was very mad, since she was going to have a night to herself, until Roman trigger the "hero signal". The male Heroes almost felt sorry for anyone who had to feel her wrath. She then made a huge fire ball in her hand, and send it flying towards an unlucky group of goons, who were engulf in the Burst Impact.**

**"I'm not doing this. This isn't worth the Lien." A goon said as he walked away from the carnage.**

**Sparkman and Bubbleman were in the middle of fighting Roman Torchwick. Roman used his cane to parry an incoming jab from Sparkman, but Sparkman grabbed his cane, which was metal, and sent a current of electricity through it electrocuting him. As Roman backed up in pain, Bubbleman sprayed Roman with a barrage of bubbles as he was trapped in a mixture of sticky bubbles. Roman was finally defeated as the Ruby stood beside the heroes as the sun rose behind them.**

"Huh, not bad for someone's imagination." Winter noted.

"She certainly is creative." Ironwood commented.

**_(Real World)_**

**Zack was staring at Ruby, who appeared to be daydreaming as she was looking in the sky with a big grin on her face.**

**"Are there Ruby? Hello? Anybody home?" Zack said, as he waved his hands in front of Ruby, who was still unresponsive as she was still having her superhero fantasy.**

"Talk about stuck in dreamland." Mercury commented while chuckling.

**_(Meanwhile Downstairs)_**

**Anna just left her room as she headed downstairs, to find Victoria working on some device. Curious, Anna approach Victoria to see what it was.**

**"What are you working on Sis?" Anna asked.**

**"Oh, Anna. I overheard your conversation with Ruby, so I'm working on something that might help you." Victoria said as she was still working on the contraption.**

**"What is it? Anna asked.**

**When Anna looked at it, the device looked like a P.K.E. meter from ghostbusters, only that it had a slot that looks as though you can put a card in it. Unknown to Anna, Zack was seen walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen.**

"What the heck is Ghostbusters?" Qrow asked.

"I, for one, don't know, and I don't care." Kai asked. "Besides it has no bearing on the main story anyways." Kai said before focusing on the screen.

**"It's an Aura tracker. You see, Ruby said that in her world, every living thing is surround by this aura, which is their soul. Considering that Ruby's friend came here, they must have an aura as well. This would have been impossible to track, but since Ruby is a duel spirit, so by logic, her friends should be duel spirits as well. This machine is programmed to find any duel spirits that are infused with aura, meaning it should find her friends easily." Victoria explained as she tweaked the machine for adjustments.**

"Wow, that's some pretty sound logic for what looks like a toy." Qrow commented.

"It does sound like basic thinking put in the way she said it." Weiss added.

**Anna looked in awe as she saw her sister putting together a complex machine in just a few minutes. Zack was then seen walking back upstairs with a whole bunch of ingredients. Victoria finally finished the machine and then gave it Anna.**

"Huh?" Most of the audience wondered what the boy was doing.

"Why did he?" Oscar asked.

"**Give it a minute.**" Kai said.

**"There you go, and all you have to do is insert RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose into that little slot right there, and you will find the rest of her team in no time." Victoria said giving the device to Anna.**

**"Thanks! I'm really lucky to have a big sister who is willing to help me out." Anna said as she hugged her sister.**

Ruby and Yang simply smiled at the words while the words rung in Winter's ears for a few seconds. "Has Weiss ever said those words to me before?" Winter thought as she looked over to Beacon's resident ice queen.

**"Yeah. And I'm glad I have a sister who can teach me how to cook." Victoria said with an embarrassed smile.**

"Considering she made a sentient meatloaf monster in the last chapter, Anna must be a godsend practically." Jaune said, making some of the people in the room nod in agreement.

**After their sisterly moment, Anna then taught Victoria how to make pancakes, through simple procedures. After going through it multiple times, and telling her what not to do, Anna returned to her room to tell Ruby and Zack the good news.**

**"Hey guys! You are going…to…like…" Anna said as she was unable to complete her sentence when she saw what was happening.**

**Zack was wearing a doctor's gas mask, and had a small bowl, and was mixing a yellow substance in the bowl. There were onion, and garlic peels on the floor, a watering cup, and an Italian cheese wrapper on the floor. Anna then notice Ruby staring out into space, with a grin on her face as if she were a child in a candy store.**

Everyone's eyes went blank with black circles around them when they saw the bowl's contents. "Oh no." Yang grimaced.

"This is going to suck for her." Mercury said.

"I'm glad I'm not the one standing there right now." Ruby said.

"You said it." Qrow said feeling sorry for the alternate version of his niece.

**"Two questions Zack. One: why does Ruby look like she's in a trance? And two: what in the world are you making?" Anna asked, worried of what Zack was making.**

**"Well, to make a long story short, I showed my hero deck to a hero fan. She has been like that ever since thirty minutes ago. So I'm making a stink serum that will knock her back to reality." Zack said as he was almost making the mixture.**

**"Are you sure this will snap Ruby back to reality? Anna said, concerned about Ruby's smell sensors.**

**"Relax, I'm sure it will work." Zack said as he added durian shells to the mix.**

"She should really snap out of it right now." Winter said, admittedly feeling a bit sorry for the alternate version of Ruby.

**"I'm sure it might work, but I'm worried about something else." Anna said as Zack pours the mixture into several test tubes.**

**Zack had finally finished the mixture, labeling the test tubes as stink hazard. Anna couldn't do anything as she doesn't know any other way to get Ruby back, and she couldn't just hurt Zack. He was her best friend. Zack then put the tube near Ruby's face, who was still in her fantasy world, as he unscrewed the cap. Nothing happen for a while. Ruby's face then had an expression of shock and disgust, as she sniff the air a couple of times. Her face then turned green as she dashed out of the room and into bathroom, losing last night's dinner.**

_"Ouch."_ Most of the people thought collectively.

**"What was in that mixture?" Anna asked Zack, feeling bad for Ruby.**

**"Just some onions, garlic, stinky cheese, durian parts, and a mashed up egg shell. Told you it would work." Zack said with a grin.**

Ruby was a bit ticked off at having to see herself smell something that horrible. "Again, glad I'm not the one standing there right now."

**"I better go check on her." Anna said walking to bathroom.**

**_(At an unknown area)_**

**The scene then shifts to a room that appears to be underground. There were wires however on the walls, ceiling, and roof of the room. Dark figures occupy the room, these were Grimm. There was one difference, they were all humanoid. The Grimm also wore armor covering their bodies, that was bone like and they all had red glowing eyes. In one area, there was beowolf running across the run, to the other side entering it. When he entered the room, he got one knee and bowed.**

"Huh?" Ozpin wondered what was going on.

"Is that really a Beowulf?" Weiss asked.

"But who's it bowing to?" Glynda asked, thinking that it might be you know who.

"Hmm." Cinder was concentrating on the screen in intrigue.

**"My liege. Grim Wolf has been confirmed to be defeated in a duel." The beowolf said with slight hints of fear.**

**In front of him was a strange figure wearing black armor with white plating. He was wearing a red cape, and his face was concealed with a helmet with a V like visor, two triangle parts on both sides, and had two lines running down the part of the helmet that covered its face.**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald silently gasped. _"That's not Salem."_ They thought all together as Emerald and Mercury looked at Cinder, who had a look of shock on her face.

_"But... how?"_ Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda were shocked to see, what could qualify as, the leader of the Grimm, they knew who the real one was, so who was this guy?

**"Disappointing. It should have been simple. All he had to do was claim the little brat." The liege spoke as he turned his towards the beowolf.**

**"She…wasn't alone. She had help from another duelist." The beowolf spoke being careful not say anything that might anger his liege.**

**"Oh really. So are saying that a little human aided the huntress?" The liege said being interested.**

**The beowolf only nodded. The liege thought about it for a moment. It was quiet in the room. The liege was in deep thought as he was curious about this human.**

**"Very well. We shall resume our search for the other three huntresses that were sent here. Dispatch Mid-knight at once, and give him this deck." The liege said as he held out his hand creating a deck from dark aura surrounding him.**

**"Yes my lord." The beowolf stated as he grabbed the deck and proceeded to find Mid-Knight.**

**The lord just stared at the door, and then took out a remote activating a holographic screen. The screen then show a recording of Anna Yuno and Ruby Rose (in synchro form) battling Grim Wolf.**

**"How strange, but yet, problematic." The liege spoke as he then cycled through a series of cards, studying them, as he then started making a deck with dark energy surrounding him, materializing cards in his hand.**

"He's using dark power to create those cards?" Yang asked.

"Are cards in this world really that important." Ozpin asked.

"**In this world regularly, no, but are others where cards are the very foundation upon which unknown powers in the universe are used through, if you get what I mean.**" Kai explained.

"So cards in this world can be printed out or made by using certain forms of energy?" Winter asked.

"**Exactly.**" Kai answered while snapping his fingers.

"I didn't think there were worlds that existed where cards can be a catalyst for power in such a way." Cinder admitted.

"**Yeah, there even world where you guys used that power on more than one occasion.**" Kai told them.

This made everyone's jaws drop at hearing this. "Well, at least for RWBY and JNPR, I'd explain why but that's a completely story, literally." Kai said aloud. "_**And the fact that it would spoil the plot as a whole.**_" He thought to himself.

**_(Jewel City Plaza)_**

**Anna, Zack and Ruby were in the Jewel City Plaza walking around. They were currently using the device that Victoria gave them to find Ruby's friends.**

**"Are we there yet?" Ruby complained.**

**"No Ruby. We still have to wait for the machine to pick up a signal." Anna spoke as she look down at the screen.**

**"Well, we could go grab a bite to eat. I mean, who knows when that thing will go off. It could be minutes, hours, days, or even, oh wait, it's happening right now." Zack said as the machine emitted a beeping noise from it.**

"Well, that's convenient." Sun commented.

**Anna, Zack and Ruby headed towards the area the machine showed where it was pinpointing the energy source.**

**"To reach your destination, turn left on Sapphire Avenue, and then proceed to go straight for the next 50 ft." The machine spoke.**

"Was that a GPS function?" Ironwood asked, baffled by the device's utility.

**"Huh. It's even got a GPS feature on it." Zack said, alarmed that the machine spoke.**

"It would seem so." Penny noted.

"That device could be useful if we ever have to find anyone." Ruby commented.

**"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked again.**

**"No Ruby. We are not there yet." Anna said.**

Cinder, of all people, felt the need to ask. "Is she always like this?" She asked.

"You have no idea." Qrow answered.

"When we were kids, it was worse than this, believe me." Yang added.

**After 45 minutes of walking, the gang were standing in front what appears to be an acting theater, which was closed. Anna then proceeded to pick the lock with a paper clip she kept in her pocket and opened the door.**

**"Hey Anna, where did you learn to pick locks?" Zack asked.**

**"When you get trapped in the storage room during the end of school on a Friday, you start to pick up on a thing or two." Anna said as Ruby and Zack just looked at her with a sweat drop on their heads.**

"Huh, that's one way to pick up the craft." Emerald noted.

"You said it." Blake said.

**The theater was dark, but only with a little bit of light that was shining from the tiny lamps that illuminated a portion of the darkness. The tracker began beeping faster and faster. Anna, Zack and Ruby proceeded down the aisle, following the tracker.**

**"You know I heard rumors that this place haunted by a spirit." Zack said.**

**"As in like a…g-g-ghost?" Ruby said scared of what Zack said.**

"You're afraid of ghosts?" Nora asked.

"No, of course not, that was when I was a kid." Ruby answered... very quickly.

Kai took note of this and smiled deviously in his head. "Then what's that on your six." He asked pointing behind Ruby.

Ruby squeaked in fear as she slowly turned around, not seeing Kai crouch down and not hearing him open up a trap door in the floor. Ruby was confused to see nothing behind her. "Hey, are you-" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence as a masked puppet with a black body came lunging at her with a jump scare inducing screech following it.

"**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby jumped out of her seat and hid behind Qrow for cover, shaking while tears began to form in her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA." The puppet disappeared as Kai shut the trap door in the floor with his leg. "Man do I owe the FNAF franchise a solid or what." He joked as the whole theater was trying to hold back some laughter while Ruby started to seethe with anger, she ran up to Kai and began fruitlessly flailing her arms on him in an attempt to hurt the guy who scared the daylights out of her.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Seriously, why am I the butt of the jokes in this room." Ruby asked in blind fury.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll not do anything like that again." Kai promised.

"Fine." Ruby pouted as she returned to her seat as everyone calmed down.

**"Yeah. Recently, guards working here have seen some crazy stuff. They would say that down below, in the cellar, barrels and crates would be flying towards them and floating around in weird motions. Also, the temperature down below would get so cold, that icicles would form on the ceiling. And the scariest part is that they would hear a crying girl at times." Zack said, scaring the heck out of Ruby.**

**"Zack, there is no such thing as ghosts." Anna said.**

"**In this world maybe.**" Kai muttered.

**"What about duel spirits?" Zack said.**

**"Duel spirits, and ghosts are entirely different things. Duel spirits are spirits that are sentient and exist on different plane, and use their respective card to come to our world. A ghost is a dead person who haunts the living." Anna explained.**

**Just then, the temperature just dropped. The tracking device also displayed a temperature feature showing a decrease in temperature to 45 F.**

"Oh don't tell me." Weiss asked.

"Is it the ghost?" Pyrrha asked.

"Or maybe..." Ren had an alternative take on what Zack had said.

**"Did it just get colder?" Zack said rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.**

**"Maybe…it's…just an A.C. malfunction." Ruby spoke as she was a little nervous.**

**Anna was getting a little scared. As they approach the backstage, it started to get colder and colder by the second, and they failed to notice something moving from behind. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind, and when they turned around, they saw a wooden chair flying towards them! Anna, Zack and Ruby got down just in the nick of time as the chair shattered into little pieces behind them.**

**"Now that was a close one." Ruby exclaimed.**

**However, when the three of them turned their heads around, they saw multiple random objects, wooden sticks, sword props, cardboard designs, fake stars, sandbags, and even a half-eaten sandwich, slowly moving towards them. Anna, Zack and Ruby were stunned with fear. Then, all of the floating items started hurtling towards them.**

"Oh boy." Glynda eyes shrunk at the sight.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed as they ran away from the floating items that were out to get them.**

**"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!?" Ruby yelled as she was hovering away from the items. (She is a duel spirit).**

**"I TOLD YOU SO!" Zack yelled as he moved to the left to evade a flying tomato.**

**"THERE HAS TO BE A LOGICAL EXPLANATION TO ALL OF THIS!" Anna yelled.**

"I swear, if actually a ghost, I going to scream." Weiss said, not knowing that Kai was laughing at the fact that SHE said that.

**The three of them kept on running, until they found a pile of pillows and hid in there. Anna however notice the items kept moving in straight direction, until they hit the wall. As the three hid, nothing else happen. Anna was curious, so she picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the ground across. As the pebble landed on the ground, Anna saw a white circle appear underneath the crate right next to them, which moved it towards the pebble.**

"Huh?" Qrow saw the design on the circle and leaned forward.

"Was that?" Winter leaned in as well.

**"Let me try that!" Zack said quietly, as he pick up two pebbles and threw them at the ground in different places.**

**Like last time, two objects had a white circle appear underneath each of them, and move towards the pebbles. Zack was amused by this, and then proceeded to throw more pebbles. Zack watch in amusement as multiple items crashed into each other, walls and the ground.**

**"JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" A female voice screamed from below.**

Everyone gasped at the sound of the voice. "That was my voice." Weiss exclaimed.

"Then that would mean that it's Weiss doing all that." Winter raised her hand to her chin.

**Everyone then directed their attention towards the ground and found a cellar door on the ground. Anna and Zack were startled by the voice. Ruby however, looked like she realize something.**

**"Wait a minute! Cold temperatures, white circles moving objects, and that voice! It must be!" Ruby said as she flew into the cellar.**

**Anna and Zack went after Ruby and followed her down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, Zack turned on his flashlight. Only to get hit by a rubber ball in the face.**

**"I'm okay!" Zack yelled.**

**Anna then turned her head from where the ball came from. That's when she saw another chibi girl. She was young girl, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket that was red on the inside, over a thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, along with white boots. She had white hair and with a pulled back off-centered ponytail, with a tiara at the base of it. She had ice blue eyes and a scar on her left eye. She also appeared to be a rapier in her hand, and was a fencing like stance. Anna saw that the girl was pretty, but scared.**

Ruby gasped at the sight. "Oh... my... GOSH! It's a chibi Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at Weiss's shorter counterpart.

"It WAS Weiss all along." Sun smiled.

"And she's lookin' pretty adorable." Yang complemented.

**"Just stay back. Or else I'm make you wish you never met me." The White chibi said.**

"Always the ice queen, huh?" Blake asked.

"Oh shush." Weiss said to Blake.

**"Weiss. Is that you?" Ruby said coming up from behind Anna.**

**"Ruby?" The girl named Weiss said, as her face of fear turned to one of surprise.**

**"MY BEST FRIEND!" Ruby shouted with joy, as she jumped into the air and tackled the white haired girl named Weiss.**

"Same person, same thought processes I guess." Yang said.

"Because why not." Weiss said.

**"Can't…breathe. Ruby…let go…of me…please." Weiss said as she was crushed by Ruby's hug.**

**After Ruby let go of Weiss, Weiss stood back up dusting the dirt off her clothes and directed her attention towards Ruby.**

**"Where in the world were you? Do have any idea what I've been through!? I've been stuck down here for so long, and I never knew how to get out. This place is the worst! Also, why are you so tiny?" Weiss asked and exclaimed.**

**"You're tiny too, Weiss." Ruby said pointing towards her.**

**"Wait! What?!" Weiss said as she looked at her chibified self.**

"She didn't notice her size?" Emerald wondered.

"Probably still in a bit of shock, being in a new world and all." Nora theorized.

"Sounds plausible." Ren said in agreement.

**"Ruby. What in the world is going on here?" Weiss said sounding very annoyed.**

**"That spaceman sent us to a world where everything we know about Remnant doesn't exist in this world, except people and civilization, there is no dust, no huntsmen, no grim, except the ones who came here, no cool weapons, and most of aura is limited here so that's why we are tiny." Ruby said to Weiss in a frantic way.**

**"That was to be expected. Expect us having to be tiny." Weiss said in a calm tone.**

**"You knew that already?" Ruby said in a blank tone.**

"Huh?" Ruby was about as shocked her shorter counterpart.

"How did she..." Jaune wondered.

**"Whoever sent us here clearly said that we would going to a different world. It isn't surprising that this place isn't like Remnant. Not every world has what we have Ruby. It's so obvious." Weiss said.**

**"Oh…yeah. I guess you're right." Ruby said feeling a little stupid after hearing what Weiss said.**

"That does make sense when said out loud." Pyrrha commented.

"Well, Weiss is more mentally refined than Ruby, maybe that had some part to play in it." Yang jokingly theorized.

Ruby didn't even bother at this point and let it roll off her back with a huff.

**"But your explanation on why we are miniaturized makes sense. Anyway, how are we supposed to get anything done while we are so tiny? Better yet, how did you even get here?" Weiss asked, realizing Ruby couldn't have gotten here on her own.**

**"Weiss. I would like you to meet our new friends! Anna and Zack." Ruby said as she extended her hand towards the two.**

**"Hi. Didn't want to bother your reunion." Anna said, as she waved back with a smile.**

**"Yo." Zack said as he was still on the ground pointing two fingers at them, as he had a smile as well.**

**While Ruby waved back, Weiss just had a stern expression on her face.**

"What does she want to say now?" Mercury asked.

**"Ruby, we need to talk. I know that we have to prevent whatever dark force came to this world, but I would prefer the help from people that aren't fifteen year olds." Weiss said plainly.**

**"But I'm fifteen." Ruby said.**

**"You're a huntress. They're not. You can't just enlist the help of the first two people you come in contact with." Weiss said, looking at Anna and Zack who were just waiting around.**

"If only she saw how Anna was able to hold her own in the last episode, she'd lose her mind." Yang smirked.

"I think that me going to lose it anyway." Weiss thought out loud.

**"But they can help, and it's not like we can do anything looking like this. No one will take us seriously." Ruby said while putting herself in a battle stance.**

**Although Ruby tried to put on a battle face, Weiss had to admit that was hard to take Ruby seriously.**

"Hehe, those chibi forms of yourselves really do make you look cute." Yang said poking fun at the two partners.

"Yeah, well I look forward to seeing your chibi form." Weiss said in retaliation while crossing her arms.

**"I will admit that we need help, but why those two?" Weiss said looking Anna and Zack, who were punching each other in the arm and laughing.**

**"Because they saved my life when I got here. Why don't you give them a chance Weiss? You gave me a chance and look where we are right now." Ruby said in a more serious tone.**

Those words slapped Weiss across the face, making her think back as to how much Ruby has grown from the... mildly immature girl that she was back when her days at Beacon were getting off the ground. "She's right, Anna and Zack deserve a chance, without a doubt." Weiss said solemnly.

"Thanks for saying that, Weiss." Ruby thanked the heiress with gratitude.

Winter saw the look Weiss had in her eyes when she said that, and smiled. _"Just how much have you grown in your time at Beacon, dear sister_._"_ Winter thought to herself.

**Weiss thought about it for a moment. She remember the first time she meet Ruby, being unimpressed with every single aspect of her. It wasn't until later till she got to know Ruby better, eventually becoming the best of friends.**

Ruby gasped at this. "You really mean it?" Ruby asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

Weiss was swapping looks between Ruby and the screen, upset at the revelation, but sighed and relented. "Yeah, and..." Weiss thought for a moment and smiled. "I have to thank you for not giving up on me in that regard." Weiss said sincerely.

The people who knew Weiss well had a look of shock present on their faces, Beacon's resident Ice Queen basically just admitted to the fact that she does indeed have a best friend.

"Of course I wouldn't give up on you, we're BFF's after all." Ruby said hugging Weiss, only this time, out of all the other times this happened, Weiss hugged Ruby back with a smile.

"You know what, I'm done with the Ice Queen nickname." Yang said.

"Same here." Blake said in agreement.

"Yeah." JNPR agreed as well.

Kai looked on at the sight and smiled. **_"Goodbye, Ice Queen, hello, White Rose."_** The writer thought.

"You really have grown a lot since you left Atlas, huh?" Winter asked Weiss, who looked up to her.

"You have no idea." Weiss told her.

**"Alright, fine. I'll give them a shot." Weiss said reluctantly.**

**Ruby cheered for joy from hearing her friend's reply, crushing her with another hug. Anna and Zack meanwhile, were talking until they saw something.**

**"Hey Anna, I think I see a card over there." Zack said pointing to the corner of the cellar room.**

**Anna proceeded to pick up the card and was slightly surprised when she saw it. The card's name was "RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee".**

"Another RWBY card?" Cinder noted.

"Wonder what it can do." Qrow wondered.

**"Well, looks like we found what we came for." Anna said, while having a feeling it was too easy.**

**"Ahem." Weiss spoke trying to get Anna and Zack's attention.**

**"I have decided to let you two join us in our mission to fight the Grimm. This however does not mean we are friends." Weiss said, quickly stating the last part.**

**"Geez, that's cold. Are you an ice queen?" Anna asked sarcastically.**

**"Hey! I'm not an ice queen!" Weiss snapped with an annoyed look on her face.**

Yang sighed at this. "We might be done with Ice Queen, but they're just getting started." She said.

"Just when I thought I was done hearing that nickname." Weiss defeatedly slumped down into her chair.

"Hey, we gonna stop calling you that so that's a first, right?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." She answered.

**"Weiss, has a hard time making new friends. She will warm up to you guys eventually." Ruby said.**

**"I don't have a hard time making friends. I'm just unsure if I should place my faith in couple of 15 year olds." Weiss said as she was slightly blushing from Ruby's last statement.**

"That's fair, I mean, she's yet to see that worlds form of combat." Emerald noted.

"Wonder how she'll react to it." Mercury said.

"She'll probably not be impressed at first." Yang guessed.

**"Hey Anna. If we want to get know the Ice Queen more, maybe we should, break, the ice?" Zack said as he had a smile on his face nudging Anna in the arm.**

**Everyone just looked at him with blank looks, as he snickered at his own pun.**

"Now if only we could get Yang to stop with the puns." Jaune said with his palm in his face as most people groaned.

"Oh, come on, you know their good." Yang exclaimed flailing her arms around, getting nothing but looks of denial from the student so Beacon and skepticism from the people who don't know her well enough.

**"For your information, my name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. My semblance happens to be the usage of glyphs, and I'm highly capable on the battlefield using dust with my weapon, Myrtenaster. I'm also considered the smartest of my team." Weiss stated as she held her head high.**

**"That would explain why the objects were moving, and why it was so cold. Told you there was a logical explanation to this." Anna said to Zack.**

**"Guess she must have been real lonely and paranoid down here. I mean, who wouldn't be?" Zack said.**

**Weiss' face turned a little red, upon hearing that.**

**"Yeah, good thing we came along and save her, and now we have a new friend." Anna stated happily.**

**Weiss turned even redder.**

**"I think deep down, Weiss is big softy with a warm heart." Zack said.**

**"Enough already, let's just go!" Weiss yelled as she floated out of the cellar.**

**"Yep, real big softy right there." Zack said.**

"Wait, where's the Grimm that the 'liege' sent after them?" Cinder wondered.

"Maybe he's late?" Ruby asked.

"Or maybe he's on a vacation." Nora hoped.

**Anna, Zack and Ruby followed Weiss out of the cellar. Anna however felt like this wasn't going to be so easy. She then place the new card she got into her deck, knowing it would help in the future. When they reach the top, they saw Weiss who was standing in fear, and in a battle stance wielding her Myrtenaster. When the rest of the group turned their heads, their expression change to that of fear. On stage was an armored Grimm. It wore chest armor that had a series of gaps in it, shoulder pads with double edge bone spikes, two gauntlet like pieces, chainmail leggings and fur boots. Its helmet was of a crusader helmet design, and one could see his eyes glowing red.**

**"You know what I'm here for." The Armored Grimm spoke.**

"Oooorrrrr, he's right in front of them." Ruby and Nora defeated said together.

**Weiss, then on instinct attack the armored grim. However, the armored man pulled out a long broadsword, that would be too heavy for a normal man to use and parried all of Weiss' attacks. The gaps in the armored grim allowed him to move easily as he was able to move faster than a fully armored knight. The Armored Grimm then jabbed Weiss with the end of his sword and sent her flying across the other side of the stage.**

**"WEISS!" Ruby yelled in horror seeing her friend down.**

"Dang it, she doesn't stand a chance against the Grimm in that form." Blake said.

**The armored Grimm approached Weiss, and reached his hand down near her. An energy sphere then formed around her, preventing the Armored Grimm from grabbing her.**

"Oh, I forgot about that." Nora admitted.

"That certainly is a useful trick, now is it." Pyrrha said after taking a breather.

**"So it seems that you are already linked to your duelist. There really is no easy method." The Armored Grim said as he directed his attention towards Anna.**

**Weiss was confused on why the armored Grimm knight would want a fifteen year old, who wasn't even a Huntress. Also, she notice the serious look on Anna. It was a huge contrast from the childish look she had back down in the cellar.**

**"So you are Anna Yuno I presume?" The Armored Grim asked.**

**"Yeah. And who might you be?" Anna asked back.**

**"Mid-Knight is my name, and I challenge you to a duel!" Mid-Knight declared pointing his finger at Anna.**

"This is where things get real." Yang said.

**Weiss than got back up and went over to Anna.**

**"What are you thinking you dolt?! There is no possible way you can defeat him! Grimm aren't just vicious, they are also clever, and this one seems to be very intellectual." Weiss said, shocked that she thought Anna was going to fight wield a sword to fight.**

**"Weiss. Their battle method is different. They are going to duel in a very unique way." Ruby stated with a smile having hope in Anna.**

**"What are you talking about?" Weiss said, with a confused yet worried look on her face.**

"Here comes the reaction." Winter leaned forward.

"How do you know." Kai asked her.

"Gut feeling." Winter answered.

**"Just watch and learn." Zack said with a grin on his face.**

**Anna and Mid-Knight walked to the opposing sides of the stage and prepared themselves. Mid-Knight raised his left arm, and dark energy swirled around it creating the Grimm-exclusive duel disk. Anna took out her D-tablet and attached to her dueling gauntlet which then extended. Both respective players then place their deck into the disk.**

**"Wait. THEY ARE GOING TO SETTLE THE FIGHT, WITH A CARD GAME!?" Weiss yelled in disbelief.**

"There it is." Mercury said as he started laughing.

"I'd probably have the same reaction if I were in her shoes." Cinder admitted.

**"Yep. That's what they did last time when they first meet me." Ruby said giving out a nervous chuckle.**

**"This is, the most stupid, method of fighting, of all time." Weiss said with deadpanned look on her face, as she was unimpressed, that an evil Grimm and a 15 year girl, were fighting with a card game.**

A growl was heard through the theater as the audience turned to Kai, who had a scowl painted across his face. "Ummm, something wrong?" Ruby dared to asked.

Kai heard them and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just get ticked off whenever I hear something like that." Kai admitted.

"Why though?" Ironwood asked.

"It's complicated and unrelated to the topic, moving on." Kai sternly said as he faced the screen.

**"Just watch the duel, and you might have a different opinion at the end." Zack said while grinning at Weiss.**

**"Doubt it." Weiss said turning her head away, remembering the first time she played a card game. Tears were shed that one day.**

**"Duel!" Both players yelled out as they draw their respective cards.**

**Turn 1: Mid-Knight**

**Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 4000LP**

**Mid-Knight Hand: 5 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 5**

**"I'll shall make the first move. I will place one monster facedown defense position, and then another card facedown and end my turn." Mid-knight said in stern tone.**

**"Well, this is utterly boring." Weiss said coldly.**

**"It's only the beginning of the game, and you are already belittling the game?" Zack asked in a deadpanned tone.**

**"That's Weiss for you. She is the ice queen." Ruby said.**

**"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.**

"Man, you are icy right out of the gate here." Yang noted.

"And it's not helping my case here at all, on the terms of me being an ice queen at least." Weiss admitted.

**Turn 2: Anna Yuno**

**Mid-Knight 4000LP vs Anna Yuno 4000LP**

**Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 5**

**"My turn. I draw!" Anna declared as she drew her card.**

**"This is bound to put you on thin ice. I play my Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!" Anna said while putting a monster card on her disk.**

**_Blizzard Warrior_**

**_Level 3: Attribute Water_**

**_Warrior/Effect_**

**_ATK: 1400 DEF: 400_**

**When Weiss heard the name, she became a little intrigued, as she stared with curiosity at the card that materialized on the field, with low expectations. The monster that appeared was a knight like figure who wore light blue armor, with gauntlets, shoulder pads, leg and waist guards that appear to made out of ice. His chest armor was light blue and well crafted. His helmet resembled that of a knight's helmet with a beautiful snowflake design on top, and he wore a blue cape that majestically flowed in the wind. His weapon was a double sided sword, with the blades being made of blue crystal like ice. Upon seeing this monster, Weiss' eyes were just glued onto every aspect of the monster, going beyond what she was expecting. Ruby stared at the monster with awe as well.**

"Whoa, an ice themed monster." Weiss said intrigued.

"Impressive armor." Winter noted.

"Indeed, and the fact that there's actual ice incorporated into it is remarkable." Ironwood noted.

**"HE…LOOKS…AMAZING!" Ruby screamed.**

**"Yeah…he does." Weiss said, still staring with amazement at the monster.**

**"Looks like someone is starting to warm up a bit." Zack said while grinning towards Weiss.**

**"I…I'll will admit that Blizzard Warrior is impressive, but that does not mean I will like the game!" Weiss yelled, but secretly wonder what this game was about.**

**"You're starting like this now right?" Zack asked with a sly tone.**

**"I AM NOT!" Weiss yelled, at Zack.**

**Back to Duel**

**"Blizzard Warrior, attack that facedown monster with Icicle Cross!" Anna declared while pointing towards the facedown.**

**Blizzard Warrior respond, proceeded to attack the face down. He then swung down diagonally, then horizontally, as his blade emitted ice shards with each hit, which Weiss found to be cool, but tried not to show it. The face down was split in two, to reveal a cellular, hairy, and purple monster with brown like membrane.**

**"Ewwwwww. What is that thing?" Ruby said disgusted by the monster.**

**"That's Giant Germ." Zack stated.**

**"A GIANT GERM!" Ruby and Weiss screamed in horror as they held each other.**

**"KEEP THAT MONSTORCITY AWAY FROM ME!" Weiss yelled.**

**"I DON'T WANT TO GET INFECTED BY THAT THING!" Ruby cried.**

The vision of an actual giant germ got everyone to be disgusted very quickly.

"An actual jumbo-sized germ." Yang asked.

"I think that Blizzard Warrior might want to wash his weapon after a battle with that thing.

"YOU THINK, it's an actual germ of completely abnormal size for what it is." Weiss exclaimed.

"How is such a thing even possible?" Winter wondered.

**_Giant Germ_**

**_Level 2: Attribute Dark_**

**_Fiend/Effect_**

**_ATK: 1000 DEF: 100_**

**The Germ shattered to pieces. Ruby and Weiss were relieved that it was gone. However, Mid-Knight had planned this.**

**"You activated Giant Germ's ability. When it is destroyed in battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage to you!" Mid-Knight declared.**

**Anna then had a red aura surrounding her, as it inflicted pain to her, as she flinched back.**

**Anna: 4000LP - 500LP = 3500LP**

**"And like most Germs, it multiplies. Giant Germ's other ability lets me summon other Giant Germs to the field in attack position from my deck." Mid-Knight said, as he pulled two copies of Giant Germ from his deck and placed them on the field. Frightening Ruby and Weiss even more as there were two more.**

"A monster that damage the opponent when destroyed, and multiply's upon its destruction." Cinder noted.

"Just like an actual germ." Qrow said.

"Good on the monster for sticking to the source material." Yang said.

**"However, my Blizzard Warrior's ability activates as well. When he destroys a monster in battle, I can see the top card of your deck! Ice reflection!" Anna said, after recovering from the small damage.**

**Blizzard warrior then raised his sword and shot an energy beam at Mid-Knight's deck. Then, the top card of the deck was reflected upon Blizzard Warrior's sword. The card was trap card, showing a two cylinders, marked with question marks, with an arrow going through one, and then coming out of the other.**

"A pair of cylinders." Ren said, looking at the card.

**"Hey Zack, what is that card?" Weiss asked, curious about it.**

**"It's the "Magical Cylinder Trap card". It's really deadly if used right." Zack said.**

**"How so?" Ruby asked curious about it too.**

**"Okay. Let's say that Anna attacks with a monster with 2500 Attack points, and Mid-Knight has magical cylinders facedown. When she orders the attack, Mid-knight can activate the trap, negating the attack and deal her damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points." Zack explained.**

"WHAT!" The student of Beacon gasped hearing the effect.

"If that scenario actually happened now..." Jaune started saying.

"Anna would lose over half her life points." Winter finished.

"It's a very powerful card, very usable in almost any deck you find." Kai stated. **_"Too bad that it's completely overrun by competitive deck building."_** Kai thought.

**"So it's like a shield that protects you, and then hurts your opponent with their own attack." Weiss said as she was impressed with the card effect.**

**"It is cool, but is it bad for Anna since he will draw it next turn?" Ruby asked.**

**"I wouldn't worry about that." Zack said as Ruby and Weiss directed their attention to the duel.**

**"After revealing the top card of your deck, I decide if it goes to the bottom or top of the deck. Since Magic Cylinder is a deadly card, I'll send it to the bottom of the deck." Anna said as she instructed Blizzard Warrior to do what he does best.**

"Whoa, a monster that can control the deck." Pyrrha said amazed.

"Incredible ability to get out of an oncoming situation." Ironwood complemented.

"Yeah, but that strategy is a double-edged sword." Kai said getting everyone's attention. "There are many factors that could be exploited if Anna were to keep it on the top of the deck." He said.

"But why would you want to keep such a powerful card on the top of your opponent's deck?" Winter asked.

"To remove the threat of it getting in the way PERMANENTLY, by keeping the card at the top of the deck, you'll able to have a higher chance of manipulating the field on your next turn." Kai explained.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"By letting them draw the Magic Cylinder trap card, you gain knowledge as to what card's they have in the opponents hand, and if it were the only card in the opponent's hand and they set it face-down, you know exactly what their strategy for the next turn will be." Kai lectured them.

"I see, so by sending the Magic Cylinder to the bottom of the deck..." Ironwood was cut off.

"Anna won't have any idea as to what the Grimm will do next." Kai finished. "But Magic Cylinder is a dangerous card, and with the starting LP count at 4000, even attacking with a 1000 point monster can be dangerous in the long run." Kai told them.

"There really is a lot of strategy behind this game." Winter said.

"Told ya." Kai smirked.

**Blizzard Warrior then rotated his sword 180 degrees with the card on the bottom of the sword, sending "magical cylinders" to the bottom of the deck. Mid-Knight was irritated that one of his best cards was now at the bottom of the deck. Weiss was even more impressed with Blizzard Warrior's ability. The power that affects an opponent's power source and materials, or knowing what they'll have next turn, was very strategic.**

**"I'll end my turn by playing one card facedown." Anna said as she place a card facedown, ending her turn.**

"What will happen next is anyone's game now." Qrow noted.

**Turn 3: Mid-Knight**

**Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3500LP**

**Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 4**

**"It's my move. I draw!" Mid-Knight declared as he considered his options.**

**"I play Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode." Mid-Knight declared as he place another card on the disk.**

**_Pitch-Black Warwolf_**

**_Level 4: Attribute Dark_**

**_Beast-Warrior/Effect_**

**_ATK: 1600 DEF: 600_**

**The monster that appeared was a humanoid wolf, who wore battle armor that was black-silver gauntlets on its arms, legs and on the lower part of its waist. It also wore a tattered brown cloth and it wielded a red and black sword with an axe like blade at the hilt. By its name, it was black and it had red eyes. Ruby and Weiss were surprised that this monster looked like a Beowolf.**

"A Beowolf that isn't a Beowolf, very similar in design." Cinder stated.

"Yeah, you still tell the difference, but..." Emerald trailed off looking at the monster.

**"Now during the battle phase, you can't activate any trap cards." Mid-Knight stated.**

**Ruby, Weiss and Zack grew worried that Anna can't activate any of her trap cards.**

"It can stop traps from activating." Nora gasped.

"That Blizzard Warrior is going down." Mercury said, knowing what was up next.

**"I attack Blizzard Warrior with Pitch-Black Warwolf. Execute him immediately!" Mid-Knight declared as the Warwolf rushed forward.**

**Blizzard Warrior parried the first two sword strikes from Warwolf, but his sword broke from the third swing and was finished with a stab to the chest causing him to explode. Weiss was slightly sad for the warrior, being the first monster card to make a good impression on her. Anna staggered back a bit.**

**3500LP – 200LP = 3300LP**

**"I now attack with Giant Germ." Mid-Knight said as a Germ charge towards Anna.**

**"I my Battle Fader's special ability from my hand! Whenever, I'm attack directly, I can summon this card to the field to end the battle phase!" Anna said as she placed a new card on the disk.**

**_Battle Fader_**

**_Level 1: Attribute Dark_**

**_Fiend/Effect_**

**_ATK: 0 DEF: 0_**

**Battle fader appeared to be some bell monster. It had a bat like head on metal plating, four metal pieces sticking out of its back, and a black arm piece. What made it unique was the right arm was a bell, and there was a large yellow metal piece hanging from the monster. What it did was that it brought the bell down, and struck the metal piece making a "gong" sound forcing the Germ to back off.**

"It used sound to ward off the monster." Cinder noted.

"That's good, cause I would not want to get rammed by a literal giant germ." Weiss said.

"Are you turning into a neat freak or something?" Yang asked.

"I'm training to be a huntress, I don't have time to be a neat freak." Weiss told her.

"Right." Sun slowly said nodding.

**"That is one weird, but effective, looking monster." Weiss said as she looked at Battle Fader.**

**"_Says the girl wearing a dress into battle." _Battle Fader said back, using spirit communication.**

**"It's a combat skirt." Weiss stated having her arms crossed.**

**"Yeah!" Ruby said as she appeared right next to Weiss.**

**Weiss then extended out her hand, as Ruby then gave her a high five.**

"Hey, that's like the one time when you guys met me, correct." Penny asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like an inside joke a little." Ruby said giggling a little.

**"Since it is the end of your battle phase, I play my trap. Miracle's wake!**

**_Miracle's Wake_**

**_Trap Card_**

**Miracle's wake showed a ray of light piercing through dark clouds. It was an inspiring picture to look at.**

**Since a monster was destroyed in battle this turn, I can bring back the Blizzard warrior you destroyed." Anna said, as Blizzard Warrior returned to her side.**

**"I switch my remaining Giant Germ to defense mode and end my turn." Mid-Knight said, as the Giant Germ turned green, to show it was in a defensive stance.**

**Turn 4: Anna Yuno**

**Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3300LP**

**Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno: 3**

**"My move. I draw!" Anna said, noticing the Red chibi on the card.**

**"Alright. I summon RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose to my field in attack mode." Anna said as she placed the Ruby card on the disk.**

**_RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose_**

**_Level 3: Attribute wind_**

**_Warrior/Tuner/Effect_**

**_ATK: 1400 DEF: 900_**

**"It's my time to shine! Wish me luck Weiss." Ruby said as she jumped into the battlefield.**

**"Now I tune Level 3 Ruby Rose, with Level 1 Battle Fader, and level 3 Blizzard Warrior."**

"Here comes the big guns." Sun said, getting excited.

**Ruby then turned into a bright light, which then turned into three stars, and finally three green circles. Battle Fader and Blizzard Warrior were surrounded by the three rings, as their bodies became orange outlining. Weiss could not believe what she was seeing.**

**"Grand Rose that scatters through the air, descend to the battlefield and create a new hope." Anna chanted.**

**3+3+1=7**

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Embodiment of Hope! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled placing Ruby's synchro form on the disk.**

**_Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_**

**_Level 7: Attribute Wind_**

**_Warrior/Synchro/Effect_**

**_ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_**

**Weiss was just shocked from what just happened. Her friend Ruby was standing on the battlefield, in her battle form.**

"Time to see some the Grimm go down." Yang said.

**"Ruby. What happen to you?" Weiss said with shock, and but yet awed.**

**"What you are seeing Weiss, is how we are going to beat this guy. Now watch as I take out two of Mid-Knights' monsters!" Ruby said confidently, while pointing her finger at the monsters.**

**"Sadly, you can't Ruby." Anna said, with her hand on her head.**

**"What!? But my ability lets me attack two monsters at the same time." Ruby said being flustered.**

**"You can only do it if you attack a monster with 2000 or more attack points first. Then you can attack another monster at the same time. None of Mid-Knight's monsters have 2000 or more attack points." Anna said pointing towards the attack point displays of the Mid-Knight's monsters.**

"Dang it, so I can't attack two monsters at once ALL the time." Ruby pouted.

**"Oh. I see. Sorry about that." Ruby said with a blank look on her face while putting her two index fingers together.**

**"So you're telling me, that you don't even know your own card ability?" Weiss asked with a face that said, "Really".**

**"Cut me some slack! I'm still new to this duel monsters game!" Ruby yelled with a slightly sadden look on her face.**

**"Can we get back to the duel now?" Zack asked with a sweat drop on his head.**

**After cheering Ruby up, Anna got back on track with the duel.**

**"I may not be able to attack two of your monsters. But that won't stop me from attacking your Warwolf! Also, since RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose was used for as the tuner for a Huntress card, Huntress Ruby goes up by 300 attack points" Anna declared.**

**_Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500 ATK + 300 ATK = 2800 ATK_**

"This attack is going to hurt big time." Qrow said.

"Take them out, other Ruby." Nora cheered.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at the screen suspecting something was amiss.

**"Ruby attack Pitch-Black Warwolf with Crescent Slash!" Anna said.**

**"You got it!" Ruby yelled as she charged towards the wolf.**

**However, Mid-Knight was smarter than Grim-Wolf, so he had a plan and knew what to do.**

**"I play my facedown. Fiendish chain!" Mid-Knight said as his facedown card was flipped face up.**

**_Fiendish Chain_**

**_Trap Card: Continuous_**

"Fiendish what?" Nora asked.

"Does that card..." Ozpin was cut off.

**Fiendish Chain depicted a demon that was surrounded by six torches that had blue flames. The demon was also surrounded by several blue flames on the ground. There were also green chains that wrapped around the torches, which seem to trap the demon within. Suddenly, green chains shot out of the card and ensnared Ruby canceling her attack, as she was wrapped up by the chain.**

**"Wait! What's going on here?! Let me go!" Ruby screamed as she struggle to break out of the chains with no success.**

**"Ruby!" Weiss and Zack yelled, while Anna had a look of irritation.**

**"Fiendish chain lets me select one effect monster on your side of the field and negates its abilities. Also it prevents it from attacking as well." Mid-Knight said in a calm manner.**

**"What!? But I just got here!" Ruby complained as she couldn't do anything.**

"I knew it, he prepared for Ruby's summoning." Blake said.

"But that card was face-down since the end of his first turn, why didn't he use it Blizzard Warrior?" Yang asked.

"By comparison, it wasn't as big a threat as Ruby." Winter said.

"Damn, that Grimm is tons more tactical than any one Grimm our world." Qrow noted.

**Anna, realize that Ruby wouldn't be much help for now, so she resorted to plan B.**

**"I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!" Anna said as she played a spell from her hand.**

**_Tribute to the Doomed_**

**_Spell Card: Normal_**

**The spell card showed several sarcophaguses, in the background. What made the card unique was that it had a mummy wrapped in brown bandages, with only one eye, and some of its arms exposed wrapping up another mummy in white bandages. This card creeped out Ruby and Weiss just from looking at it, but it felt safe since Anna was using it.**

**"By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster you control. So I send my "united we stand" spell card to the grave, to destroy your Pitch-Black Warwolf!" Anna said pointing her finger at the wolf.**

**The "Tribute to the Doomed" spell card then shot out a series of white bandages, which started wrapping the wolf from head to toe. The Wolf tried to struggle, but failed to escape, as it was dragged towards the graveyard.**

Everyone was shocked that the good guy had a card that creepy in her deck. "I'm going to have a nightmare or two when we get back home." Ruby said.

**"That, was disturbing. But at least Anna can use trap cards again." Zack said**

**"I hope that never happens to me." Ruby said.**

**Weiss than realizes something.**

**"_He had that chain card from the very beginning of the first turn. He could have used it to stop Blizzard Warrior's attack, but he timed everything correctly. The monster got destroyed to inflict damage and summon more from the deck. And he saved that trap card just to stop Ruby." _Weiss thought of how Mid-Knight planned most of these moves.**

"So she noticed too." Mercury said.

"Man, this game is actually very interesting in a sense." Emerald admitted.

**"So you noticed." Zack said to Weiss**

**Weiss was shocked to hear Zack say something like that.**

**"I'm not a mind-reader Weiss, but I can tell what you are thinking by looking at your face. You see, this Duel Monsters interesting. Every card that was put into their decks are used to their full potential when they respond to the duelist and the duelist responds back. It may seem like a game to you Weiss, but to us, it's more than just that." Zack said as his quirky tone was now more serious.**

"Whoa, the jokester character actually became serious for a moment." Blake said, shocked by the shift in character.

**Back to the duel at hand, Anna ended her turn with a facedown.**

**Turn 5: Mid-Knight**

**Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3300LP**

**Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 0**

**The match seemed even. Both players had a lot of life points, despite Mid-Knight having more than Anna. Anna had an immobile Ruby Rose and one facedown, and Mid-Knight has Germs on his field. However, Mid-Knight planned to tip the scale.**

**"Anna Yuno. Your efforts to defend the huntresses will be in vain. I draw." Mid-Knight said, as he was pleased with what he got.**

**"I play the spell card, Graceful Charity!" Mid-Knight said as he placed the spell into the slot.**

**Graceful charity showed an angel who looked really beautifully holding a shining card.**

**"This card lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard two cards from my hand." Mid-Knight stated as he did what he explained.**

"Draw THREE cards!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"How does a card effect like that exist?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, in most scenarios, it's a very broken effect, Graceful Charity is a banned card where I come from for a reason." Kai told them.

"Banned card?" Cinder asked.

"Not related to the story." Kai stated bluntly.

**"Now, Giant Germs! I release both of you to bring forth an even greater power!" Mid-Knight declared.**

**The two Germs then disappeared from the field as the ground shook and a powerful force was felt through the air. Anna, Zack, Ruby and Weiss were worried of what was about to happen.**

**"I summon thee, Gilford the Legend! You shall know no mercy Anna Yuno!" Mid-Knight yelled as he held a card high in the air and placed on his disk.**

**_Gilford the Legend_**

**_Level 8: Attribute Earth_**

**_Warrior/Effect_**

**_ATK 2600 DEF 2000_**

**Gilford the Legend to Ruby and Weiss looked like a legendary huntsman from the history of Remnant. He wore body armor showing his abs, with shoulder pieces with two tusks sticking out of each of them. He wore iron leggings with spikes down near the boots. His head was covered by a black mask with two horns sticking out of it, and he had long red hair. He also wielded a huge and long broadsword with two hands.**

Everyone was shocked at how similar the monster looked to a huntsman. "That's a duel monster?" Ironwood asked.

"But it looks so... human-like." Winter stated, noting the appearance.

"All shapes and sizes people, all shapes and sizes." Kai told them.

"So even a duel monster can look human to some degree." Ren noted.

"That guy looks amazingly cool, but..." Ruby reluctantly spoke. "I've got to go up against that guy." She finished.

"With a sword like that, even an army of Grimm would be afraid." Qrow said.

**"I'm both amazed of how awesome he looks, and terrified that I'm fighting him." Ruby said while having mixed emotions about facing Gilford.**

**"I'm sensing such power radiating off this monster." Weiss said as she stood in place as Gilford over towered them.**

**"When Gilford is summon to the field, I can access any equip spell cards in my graveyard. Such as the card's I discarded earlier from my Graceful Charity card." Mid-Knight stated.**

**"Oh, that just great." Anna said sarcastically.**

"He's making the best out of cards he lost by Graceful Charity's effect too?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Just how tactic's oriented is this game." Cinder asked.

"You know I'd be happy to show you first hand at some point." Kai said slyly, earning a confused look from everyone in the room.

"Huh?" Most of them asked.

"We'll just have to see about that at some point." Kai told them, dismissing the confusion.

**"I equip my Gravity Axe – Grarl and my Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce, to Gilford the Legend."**

**All of a sudden, the Gravity Axe appeared in Gilford's hand and then split into two from the properties from the Twin Swords.**

**"Gravity Axe will increase Gilford's attack by 500, but the Twin Swords will lower his attack points by 500." Mid-Knight explained.**

**_Gravity Axe - Grarl_**

**_Spell Card: Equip_**

**_Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce_**

**_Spell Card: Equip_**

**_Gilford the Legend: 2600 ATK + 500 ATK – 500 ATK = 2600 ATK_**

"Huh?" Everyone said again.

"He increased AND decreased the attack points?" Nora asked.

"There must be some endgame to that strategy." Ironwood said, knowing that this Grimm wouldn't make such a first grade mistake on purpose.

**"_Why lower the attack points. It would have made more sense just to equip the Gravity Axe?" _Weiss thought in her head.**

"Even Weiss sees the flawed logic in that strategy." Yang noted.

**"Then from my hand, I equip axe of despair and mist body from my hand to Gilford the Legend. Axe of Despair will raise Gilford's strength by 1000 points and mist body will prevent Gilford from being destroyed in combat." Mid-Knight said in an emotionless tone.**

**_Axe of Despair_**

**_Spell Card: Equip_**

**_Mist Body_**

**_Spell Card: Equip_**

**_Gilford the Legend: 2600 ATK + 1000 ATK = 3600 ATK_**

"3600 POINTS TOTAL!" Yang screamed.

"And all those are going to get Ruby clobbered." Jaune added in panic.

"Wait a minute?" Ozpin thought. "What WOULD happen if..." Ozpin's thoughts were cut off.

**The axe of despair had an axe blade attached to a strange wooden base that seem to be organic. Gilford's body was then surrounded by a mist, making him partially visible.**

**"Wow. Talk about getting a major upgrade." Zack said in a worried tone.**

"What's next to check off the list of things the bad guy has?" Nora sarcastically exclaimed.

**"_In my hand, I have the "My Body as a Shield" card, which will let Gilford evade destruction from a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, all at the cost of 1500 Life Points. Victory for me is assured." _Mid-Knight thought to himself, seeing as he had a backup card.**

Everyone heard the Grimm's thoughts and immediately turned to Nora. "I was kidding." She yelled to the ceiling.

**"Now, Gilford the Legend, attack Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose with your mighty sword!" Mid-Knight yelled pointing his finger at Ruby.**

**Gilford marched forward with his powered up sword in hand. Ruby desperately tried to break out of the chains, but it wasn't long till Gilford showed up in front of Ruby.**

**"Uh oh." Ruby said meekly as she had a blank expression on her face as she was scared to death of what was about to happen next.**

**With a mighty swing from his sword, Gilford attacked Ruby who screamed in pain from the devastating attack.**

**"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed in pain as she then shattered, showing that she got destroyed.**

"RUBY." The students of Beacon shouted.

"DAMMIT!" Qrow shouted, in anguish of seeing his niece get literally cut down.

**"RUBY!" Weiss and Zack yelled in horror as they just saw Ruby got destroyed.**

**Anna staggered a bit since she took damage.**

**_Anna Yuno: 3300LP – 1100LP = 2200LP_**

**"This is the end. Due to the Twin swords of flashing light, Gilford is allowed to attack again!" Mid-Knight yelled, believing the duel is his.**

**"_That's why he equipped it! He planned on ending everything on this turn!" _Weiss thought as she stared in horror as Gilford prepared for another attack.**

"WHAT" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is that allowed?" Yang asked.

"Yep, that's only one effect of its kind, there are many others of its variety." Kai told them.

Cinder heard this and was shocked inside. _"How many varieties of effects are there in this card game."_ Cinder thought to herself.

**"Final Attack! Gilford destroy Anna Yuno with no mercy!" Mid-Knight ordered Gilford, believing that Anna's facedown was a destruction card.**

"She's gonna lose this quickly?" Emerald asked.

**Anna's card however was something different.**

**"I reveal facedown trap card! Reanimation Wave!" Anna yelled as she triggered her trap card.**

**Reanimation Wave showed Dark Ruler Ha Des sending out a series of dark energy waves, reviving a skull demon.**

**"I can only activate this card when I'm attacked directly. This card halves the damage I take as long as there is a synchro monster in my graveyard whose level is equal or less than the attacking monster. Last I check, Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose is in my graveyard, and her level is 7, and Gilford's level is 8." Anna said as she braced herself for the attack.**

**The reanimation wave, sent out a wave of energy, weakening Gilford just a bit, as he brought down his sword striking Anna.**

**"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she was thrown back from the attack.**

**"ANNA!" Zack yelled as he saw her friend barely surviving against an attack that would have killed her.**

**_Anna Yuno: 2200 LP – (3600/2) LP = 400 LP_**

"She survived... that's good." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, she survived, by the skin of her teeth." Qrow stated.

"It's gonna take a miracle level comeback for her to win on her next turn." Winter stated.

**Anna then stood back up and continued the effect of her trap.**

**"In addition…, Reanimation Wave brings back…the synchro monster that was…, targeted in my…graveyard." Anna said, as she could barely talked.**

**A dark portal like circle in the ground appeared in front of Anna, and Ruby Rose emerged from the portal. She was however dizzy after being hit by Gilford's last attack.**

**"Where…am I?" Ruby said as her eyes were little swirls as she stumbled around for a while.**

**When she regained her senses, she saw that Anna was injured and hurt real badly.**

**"Anna! Are you okay?" Ruby said, concerned about her friend.**

**"Yeah. I guess I'm okay." Anna said weakly.**

**"I'll give you credit for surviving two consecutive attacks, but next turn, you won't be so lucky. I place one card facedown, and end my turn" Mid-Knight said keeping his calm composure.**

**Turn 6: Anna Yuno**

**Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 400LP**

**Mid-Knight Hand: 0 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 0**

"Dammit, the Grimm bastard still hasn't taken any damage." Qrow noted in despair.

"It certainly looks like that, doesn't it." Cinder said, having an inkling that something would rear its head.

**Anna had no cards in her hand. Ruby wasn't going to do much against Gilford. Her life points were very low. Everything depends on the next draw. She was going to draw until Mid-Knight said something.**

**"You have no chance of winning. I suggest you give up." Mid-Knight said.**

**Anna stopped moving as she notice and heard those words.**

**"There is no possible way that you could beat me. But since you fought valiantly to the end, if you surrender right now, I'll let you go free, but I'll take the huntresses." Mid-Knight said.**

Most of the people staring at the screen in mild anguish heard those words and it only worsened the feeling in the room to them.

**"What? Anna would never throw in the towel!" Ruby yelled in shock at the proposal.**

**"You never intended to fight alongside the huntresses in the first place. So you don't have to be here. You can let it all end now." Mid-Knight said in reasonable tone.**

**Weiss got on her knees and looked down.**

**"It's true. We just met Anna. It's not like we known Anna for all our lives, and it wasn't her fight to begin with." Weiss said to herself.**

**Zack on the other hand just stared at Mid-Knight, with a straight and serious face.**

**"Now he has done it." Zack said in a stern tone.**

Everyone was confused by what the Zack had said.

**Mid-Knight continued with his argument.**

**"I will report to my commander that you have lost your memory and-," was all Mid-Knight could say until interrupted by Anna.**

**"STOP SPOUTING THAT NONSENSE!" Anna yelled with rage taking everyone but Zack by surprised.**

Everyone backed up at hearing the girl snap so suddenly.

"Whoa, where's the fire in that girl?" Yang said in a joking, yet fearful way.

**"I was bad enough that you suggested that I ditched people who were in need of help. But you just had to cross the line." Anna said angrily.**

**"What…What are you talking about?" Mid-Knight asked, slightly worried.**

**"You told me give up! GIVE UP!? SURRENDER!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DUEL MONSTERS IS ABOUT!?" Anna yelled with spite and anger.**

**"Anna?" Ruby asked being slightly scarred of Anna's change in emotion.**

"What's she talking about?" Ironwood asked.

**"A true duelists fights till the bitter end. No matter how bad the situation is, even if there is no chance of winning. TELLING ME TO GIVE UP IS AN INSULT TO MY PRIDE, AS WELL AS MY SPIRIT OF A DUELIST! I WOULD FIGHT, AND FIGHT TILL THE LAST OF MY LIFE POINTS ARE GONE! AND AS A DUELIST, I SHALL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT ONLY HURTING MY FRIENDS, BUT FOR INSULTING MY PRIDE AND SPIRIT AS A DUELIST!" Anna yelled, with such anger.**

Everyone felt the energy that Anna gave off, and that energy made the feeling of anguish in the room disappear instantly, planting a smile on the students of Beacon's faces, as well as Ozpin and Glynda. "That girl has most certainly got the spirit of a huntress, that's for sure." Ozpin said.

"You said it, and with a speech like that, I'd be stupid to disagree with that logic." Qrow said.

"I don't why, but I have a feeling that she won't lose this duel." Oscar said.

**"Anna doesn't like to hear someone tell her to "give up". To her, it means to stop evolving." Zack explained to everyone.**

**Weiss on the other hand, saw it in a different light. Her will not to give up, and to keep going rather to stop. To protect her pride as a duelist, and stand strong even if her odds looked bleak. She herself was also proud of her strength, and would rather keep going than to give in. While most saw it as a peeve, Weiss saw it as the will to protect her pride as a duelist, as a huntsman would protect his.**

**"MY TURN!" Anna yelled.**

"Go get them, Anna!" Ruby cheered.

"Take that Grimm to pain town!" Nora cheered as well.

"Show them who's boss!" Yang pitched in.

**"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck." Anna said as she became calm.**

**_Pot of Greed_**

**_Spell Card: Normal_**

**The pot of greed was a pot that was green with blue lines, and a blue handle. It also had small red eye slits and had a huge smile showing twenty teeth. When Anna drew her cards, one of them made her smile. She then turned to Weiss.**

**"Weiss." Anna called out.**

**Weiss turned her head towards Anna and looked at her.**

**"I know you don't consider me as a friend yet, but could you please lend-," Anna said, before being interrupted by Weiss.**

**"Say no more." Weiss said.**

**"Huh?" Anna responded.**

**"I said that I have accepted you as our comrade, so that means I trust you. Besides, I cannot forgive those who insult the pride of others. This is more than just a game to you. It's your passion, and you defend this passion because you are proud of it. You have my respect for that." Weiss said looking at Anna telling her that she was serious about this.**

**"Awwwwww. Weiss, you really do have a heart." Zack said with a grin on his face.**

**"She sure does." Ruby said in agreement with Zack.**

**"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped at Zack who snickered.**

**"Alright Weiss. Let's go beyond the limit!" Anna yelled.**

"You know, I kinda like that phrase." Yang said with a smile.

"I can't blame you for that." Sun said.

**Anna then returned attention back to the duel with the smile that tells the world to bring it on.**

**_(Play Fang of Critias)_**

"Wow, nice music we've got here." Jaune said.

"Indeed, sets the tone pretty well." Pyrrha said in agreement.

**"Since you control more spell or trap card than me, I can special summon RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee from my hand!" Anna said, regaining her composure.**

**Weiss then jumped from the sidelines into battle as she ready herself for what was going to happen.**

**_RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee_**

**_Level 2: Attribute Water_**

**_Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect_**

**_ATK 1200 DEF 1000_**

"Let's see what you can do, Weiss." Pyrrha said cheerfully.

**"My BFF!" Ruby said.**

**"No." Weiss Replied.**

**"Yes." Ruby whispered to herself.**

Weiss felt a chill go up her spine. _"Why do I feel like that's alluding to something."_ She thought to herself

**"I now summon my Junk Blader to the field in Attack mode!" Anna yelled.**

**_Junk Blader_**

**_Level 4: Attribute Earth_**

**_Warrior/Effect_**

**_ATK 1800 DEF 1000_**

**Junk Blader appeared right between Ruby and Weiss.**

**"Now I tune Level 2 Weiss Schnee, with Level 4 Junk Blader." Anna declared extending her arm.**

**After seeing what happen to Ruby, Weiss knew what to do as she turn into two green rings, as they surrounded Junk Blader, turning him into four stars.**

**"Maiden of Dust and Glyphs, come to my side to vanquish thy foes!" Anna chanted.**

**2+4=6**

**"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth Embodiment of Pride, White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee!" Anna yelled as she placed the new synchro monster on her disk.**

**Weiss then appeared in the pillar of light, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket that was red on the inside, over a thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, along with white boots. She had white hair and with a pulled back off-centered ponytail, with a tiara at the base of it. She had ice blue eyes and a scar on her left eye. She was wielding Myrtenaster in her left hand, in a combat stance.**

**_White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee_**

**_Level 6: Attribute Water_**

**_Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect_**

**_ATK 2400 DEF 1800_**

**"Was that really necessary?" Weiss asked, as she looked at Anna and Zack.**

**"Yes, yes it is." Anna and Zack replied.**

"And it's pretty cool if you ask me." Sun complemented.

**Anna then takes notice that her graveyard was emitting a light. It was coming from the effect of RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee.**

**"Since RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee was used for the synchro summoning of White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee, I can add one spell card from my graveyard back my hand." Anna said, as a spell card came out of the grave.**

**"Your "Tribute to the Doomed" card is worthless, you don't have cards in hand to discard!" Mid-Knight yelled.**

**"Who says I'm adding that card to my hand? I'm adding the card that was discarded. My "United we Stand" spell card!" Anna yelled!**

"What does that card do?" Cinder wondered.

**"What!" Mid-Knight yelled.**

**"I equip "United we Stand" onto Weiss Schnee! For every monster card that is on my field, Weiss' attack points go up 800!" Anna said as she played the spell card.**

**The "United we Stand" spell card showed a red hand and a blue hand holding hands, as it signified the bonds between comrades making them stronger. Ruby and Weiss though the card had a wonderful meaning like that. Then a blue aura surrounded Weiss filling her with power, as a red aura surrounded Ruby and was transfer over to Weiss.**

**_White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK + 800ATK + 800ATK = 4000ATK_**

"An effect that boosted the power of one while they're fighting with their allies." Winter said, shocked by how symbolic the card was.

"Now we're cooking bright hot." Yang said, getting psyched seeing the attack points that Weiss had.

**"4000 Attack points! It is useless however since my Mist body prevents Gilford from being destroyed in combat." Mid-Knight yelled.**

**Anna only smiled at this. Ruby and Weiss saw this and smiled as well knowing Anna was aware of this.**

"This is where that huntsman look-a-like bites the dust." Mercury smirked.

**"I now attack Gilford the Legend with Weiss Schnee!" Anna declared while extending her arm outward.**

**Weiss then charge at Gilford as he ready his sword.**

**"I activate Weiss' special ability! Whenever she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can activate one quick-play spell from my deck!" Anna said.**

**"A…A Quick-Play spell!" Mid-Knight yelled in horror.**

"Directly from the deck!?" The students of Beacon exclaimed.

"But which one is it?" Sun wondered.

**Weiss then extended her left hand which formed a glyph that had a snow-flake like design. It then shot a ray of energy at Anna's right hand. A light blue card then materialized in Anna's hand.**

**"I activate the Quick-Play spell card, Spell Shattering Arrow!" Anna said as she played the magic card.**

**"No, not that card!" Mid-Knight yelled with dread from seeing the card.**

"I like the sound of that name." Oscar said with a smile on his face.

**"That's right buddy. Thanks to Spell Shattering Arrow, I can destroy each and every one of your face up spell cards, and inflict 500 points of damage for each. Since four spell cards are going to be destroyed, that means 2000 points of damage are coming your way!" Anna yelled with confidence as victory was guaranteed.**

**The spell card showed an arrow with a pink energy orb in the middle. A volley of arrows then shot out of the card and when struck Gilford's sword and mist surrounding him. The swords then exploded, or shattered, and the mist body vanished. The energy of the explosion was then directed towards Mid-Knight as it inflicted 2000 points of damage.**

**_Mid-Knight: 4000LP – 2000LP = 2000LP_**

"YES!" Ruby cheered.

"She's got this in the bag." Blake said smiling.

**"That's not all! Weiss is still attacking Gilford!" Anna yelled.**

**Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself into the air, as she used Myrtenaster to activate the red dust filling her with power. Gilford tried to block it with his sword, but the sword shattered as Weiss then brought the final blow to Gilford.**

**"Done and done." Weiss stated calmly as Gilford exploded, as she stood in front of the explosion.**

**_Mid-Knight: 2000LP – 1400LP = 600LP_**

**Mid-Knight staggered back, as he just lost his best card.**

"All that's left is Ruby's attack." Penny said with glee.

**"With no monsters left to protect you, this will be the final blow! Ruby, if you may?" Anna said.**

**"Considered it done!" Ruby answered back with confidence.**

**Ruby then charged at Mid-Knight, turning a flurry of rose petals, and then brought down her Scythe.**

**"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Mid-Knight screamed in pain as he was thrown back, when the last of his life points were gone.**

**_Mid-Knight: 600LP to 0LP_**

"IT'S OVER!" Sun cheered.

"And the good guys win again." Oscar said smiling.

"Thank goodness." Glynda said as she breathed in relief.

**_Duel Over_**

**_Winner: Anna Yuno_**

**When the winner was declared, Zack ran up to Anna as they high fived each other. Ruby came up and hugged them both. Weiss however walked up to the defeated Mid-Knight.**

**"I don't get it. Why used this game as your method of claiming us? Wouldn't have made more sense to use a different form of combat?" Weiss asked.**

Everyone paused in celebrating for a moment to hear the next part.

**"Trust me. If there was another way, we would have done it. Upon arriving in this world, our power was limited, just as yours was. However, we discovered that this game can be used for more than just fun. By combining our dark aura with the game, we are able to create, a Game of Darkness. A Game of Darkness, lets us use our dark auras to inflict damage upon those we battle. So duel monsters in this world to us, and to you, is the new method of fighting." Mid-Knight said as he faded away.**

"So that's why the Grimm used Duel Monsters." Emerald said, getting the reason they fell back on such an option.

"It's essentially their only option to some capacity." Ozpin noted.

**Weiss just starred at the ash of the opponent as he faded away. She then started to wonder of how dangerous the Game of Darkness could be. Out of nowhere, Anna then patted her on the back.**

**"Wow Weiss. I never expected you to have an ability like that." Anna said happily.**

**"Yeah! You were amazing Weiss." Ruby said as she then appeared on the other side of Weiss.**

**"It was indeed a spectacle to watch." Zack stated, who was walking towards them.**

**"Of course it was. I am a Schnee and heiress to the Schnee dust company. I'm a well trained huntsmen-," Weiss said as she continued talking.**

**Weiss then notice a glyph over her head, which then went through her, turning her back into a chibi. Ruby then had the vortex of rose petals surround her as she was to now back in chibi form.**

**"It really is hard to take them seriously when they are like that." Zack said as Anna agreed with him.**

"You got that right." Mercury said while laughing a little.

**_Outside the Theater_**

**Anna just called Victoria to let her know they were coming back. Zack and Ruby were talking about how awesome the duel was, and Weiss was in deep thought.**

**"Hey Weiss, can I ask you something?" Anna asked.**

**"Depends on what it is." Weiss responded back.**

**"I was wondering if you could tell more about Remnant. Ruby did say that you would know more about Remnant and what made it interesting. You don't have to do it if you want." Anna said.**

"Yeah, being honest here, the most I could muster up would probably be an abridged version at best." Ruby admitted.

"Agreed." Almost everyone said, making Ruby pout on the inside.

**Weiss thought about it.**

**"Fine. I suppose I could teach you a little about my home. But consider this a special opportunity as I don't just do this for anyone. So you better pay attention!" Weiss stated.**

**"Sure, Sensei." Anna said jokingly.**

Question marks popped out of everyone's heads, even the teachers of Beacon and Ironwood, as they all turned to Kai, who responded. "It's another way of saying teacher in that world." He told them.

"Oh." Everyone responded.

**Weiss blushed a little at the last part, and liked it a little. Ruby then came up from behind.**

**"Hey Weiss. You should see the sky! The stars over here sparkle like diamonds!" Ruby exclaimed.**

**"Ruby that is just an exaggeration. There is no way that stars…would…sparkle…" Weiss said as she then noticed the sky.**

**Weiss just hovered in the air as she stared into the sky with her eyes wide were overtaken by the beauty.**

**"Uh, Weiss. Are you there? Hello, anybody home?" Zack asked waving his hand in front of Weiss.**

**"So…pretty." Weiss mumbled as she was still hypnotized by the sky.**

"Again with this scenario?" Winter asked.

"Wait, if this is a repeat scenario of What happened to Ruby, and it's happening to Weiss, then..." Blake trailed off her speech for a moment, and everyone realized what was about to happen next.

"Oh no." Weiss grimaced, glad she wasn't there right now.

**"Weiss is really likes jewels and diamonds." Ruby stated.**

**"Well, guess there is only one thing to do now." Zack said as he reached for something in his bag.**

**"Zack. You are not actually going to do it?" Anna said feeling sorry for Weiss.**

**"Time for the stink serum." Zack said pulling out the bottle.**

**"ZACK! NOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed as she tried to prevent him from opening it.**

**It was too late. Zack opened the bottle and the stench came out and assaulted Ruby's nose. The smell was immediately detected by Weiss' nose as she was revolted from what she was smelling.**

**"MY OUM! WHAT IS THAT STENCH?!" Weiss yelled, as her face turned green.**

**"Just some onions, garlic, stinky cheese, durian parts and an egg shell." Zack explained.**

**After hearing what Zack said, Ruby and Weiss rushed into a nearby ally, lost whatever they had in their stomachs. After that, an angered Weiss came back and tackled Zack at full force knocking him down.**

"Ouch." The students of Beacon responded in seeing this.

"If someone ever does that to us..." Weiss said to Ruby.

"Say no more." Ruby brought her fist up to Weiss as they fist bumped.

**"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SMELL SOMETHING SO REVOLTING! I SHOULD HAVE YOU PUNISHED FOR THIS!" Weiss yelled pointing Myrtenaster at him.**

**"Hey, it's not my fault that Jewel city is famous for its diamond like diamonds, and it's mines of rare metals!" Zack yelled.**

**"Wait. What was that last part?" Weiss asked with curiosity.**

**"Jewel city is famous for its mines of rare metals, such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and local accessories."**

**"Tell me more." Weiss said calmly.**

**As they walked back to Anna house, Zack told Weiss and Ruby all there was to know about Jewel City. Weiss was taking notes, while Ruby was still a little sick from stink serum. Anna looked at them and smiled seeing Weiss getting along with Zack. She then looked at the RWBY soul cards, knowing that there were two more out there, but had a feeling that she would find them. She had high hopes for the future.**

**Except for Victoria's cooking scenario, as she was at home wrapped up in a giant pancake. It still tasted good.**

Everyone sweat dropped at the last part. "Seriously?" Ironwood asked.

**End of Chapter 2**

"Well, Winter, what do you think?" Kai asked.

"I'll admit the premise does interest me by a margin." Winter answered. "I'll see what else this story has to offer." She declared.

"Good to hear, now before I continue, I'll bring in some new people, and believe me, I have a good reason for bringing these people in." Kai said as he snapped his fingers as four more people suddenly appeared in the room... or should I say, Faunus.

"MOM, DAD, ILIA!" Blake exclaimed.

"Sienna?" Ironwood added in shock.

"Ironwood?" Sienna scowled.

"Blake?" Kali and Ghira Belladonna said loudly.

"NORA!" Nora chimed in.

...

And that's another long awaited update crossed off the list.

Sorry for the long wait people, I would have uploaded this for your reading pleasure last night, but something... ruined the magic, if you will.

Now, before I get around to updating my variant of "Watching Remnant's Phantom Thieves", there are four things that need to be done by me concerning my other fanfics.

I've got to downgrade the premise behind "The Omegas: RWBY and JNPR", remake the first chapter for "The Fallen Dragon's Flight", update "Yang's Pokemon Adventure: Sword and Shield" with another chapter, and more importantly...

Scrap the "The Cards Born in the Stars" fanfic and make something new out of it, something I'll try yo be more active in.


End file.
